


Terra Nova

by EclipseMage



Series: Final Soulburst [5]
Category: Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Babysitter Freya, Big heckin' crossover, F/M, Hallucinating Vanille, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseMage/pseuds/EclipseMage
Summary: Vanille works for Tantalus in Lindblum and is tasked with retrieving the mythril lost to Brahne’s tyranny. Freya searches for a cure for Sir Fratley’s lost memory and she takes a path similar to Vanille’s. Together, the two find themselves entangled in the matters of country and cosmic creation. Contains massive spoilers for Final Fantasy IX and the XIII series.





	1. Chapter 1

Vanille stood on the deck of the  _Moggle_ , clutching a piece of paper in one hand and her bag in the other. The city of Alexandria stood tall and strong before her, its buildings appearing increasingly large as they approached. Above her, the announcement repeated for the third time, "All passengers, prepare to disembark," while the captain shouted orders to deckhands.

At the commotion, shining metal superimposed itself over the wood of the ship. She knew it to be false, but when she tried to dismiss it, moss took its place between the wooden planks of the commercial airship. New places tended to do that, trick her into seeing something that wasn't there. But where were the birds?

The airship slowed and pulled into the docking port. She'd spent most of the three-hour trip on deck, watching the ground past beneath. Having lost sight of that ground, she felt as if they'd never taken off. She already missed the distant view of farmland and the expansive, crawling plains.

"Excuse me." A lady pushed past her just as the airship lurched and Vanille lost her footing.

But caught herself before she crashed into the ground. She shook her head at herself – she had to stop getting so distracted.

The ship extended its boarding plank and excited chatter rose about her.

Her grip on both the paper and the bag tightened as she shuffled off the ship with the rest of the passengers and down into the airport proper. She'd come early in the morning, to make certain she would get there in plenty of time to check into her room and be available for her meeting in the early afternoon.

Despite her misconceptions, air travel to Alexandria was busy. Travelers seemed almost  _encouraged_ to visit the same city that oppressed them not so long ago, and it showed with the recent developments in airships and stations here. Perhaps it was thanks to the new lack of mist.

Mixed in with the chatter of the crowded building were cheery laughs and high-pitched giggles she thought convincing enough to be real.

Vanille caught herself fidgeting with her pigtails. She dropped the hand, and rolled the message it carried around her palm, until she eventually broke free from the crowds into the fresh air of the city.

She found it oddly fresh out here. She took a moment to stretch her arms out, then retrieve a map from her bag. Studying it showed that the hotel Blank suggested was close to the airport. Storing the map again, she returned on her way.

It was a simple mission for a group she wasn't really a part of anymore. Vanille took a deep breath and looked up. And stopped short.

Wooden buildings shone metal and manicured plants climbed from the ground and arranged themselves in perfect rows. There was a surreal nature to the view, like she'd just plunged into one of her dreams that made her head feel light on her shoulders. Like she'd stepped into another world.

With another check that she had everything, her personal items in the bag, her grip still tight on the message, she continued on her way with slow, steady steps. She knew the general direction of the inn – it might take a couple more minutes, but she would make it.

After some near-falls and a very confused mother later, Vanille caught sight of the inn a short distance away and the hallucination finally melted away to show very real Alexandrian architecture.

And show her a mirror image of herself, wearing fur and scrap cloth in a makeshift, yet somehow not-that-revealing outfit. The copy stood not five feet from Vanille and looked at her with intent eyes.

"Bringer of life," said her copy with a lilting accent. "You know who I am."

"Myself?" Vanille looked about her. The place looked like Alexandria should and only a handful of passersby cast her any odd looks. "That's new, at least."

"Only for a particular definition." The copy stepped closer, body moving slowly and deliberately. "I've always resided as a particle within you, yet you have yet to realize I'm here."

"And I'd rather not start now, thanks." Vanille moved past her and the image dissolved.

Her job here was simple, she reminded herself before she reached the inn. Alexandria stole from Lindblum and owed them back. All she had to do was remind them, pick up the debt, and return home.

Vanille took a deep breath as she entered the inn. It looked remarkably normal, though she moved one hand around her to be sure. Once sure she wouldn't run into anything, she comfortably strolled over to the counter and purchased her room from the jovial innkeeper that greeted her with a smile and sent her on her way with a key.

The inn was fairly standard. Wooden, welcoming, and warm. Far better than a year before, surely.

Vanille walked into her room. She had time to spare – it wasn't like she really had anything to prepare.

She set her bag on the bed and extracted some of the contents. A pile of glass panes – some blank, some painted on – came out first. Beneath those she found the wooden case she carried her paints in. Finally, her brushes, wrapped in some old papers and the last items within that she needed. Vanille took the box of paints and set them on the ground, then grabbed a lantern she found on top of the cupboard.

She clicked the mechanism three times. The lantern sparked for the first two and lit for the third.

With a smile, she leaned over her bed and pulled out a pile of glass, some mirrors, and some simple panes while a familiar sense of  _other_  wrapped about her and sent a warmth washing over her person.

Some panes carried images of foliage, wildlife, or colossal buildings. The blanks were dull and transparent. Vanille selected one of the two blank ones that wasn't a mirror and set it against a dark cloth. Took the lid off her box of paints. Then waited.

The light from the lantern beside her reflected in the glass, flickering and dancing, just as it did from the lantern itself.

In another moment or so that was no longer the case. The flickering slowed and solidified in the reflection. The color of the light changed from yellows and oranges of the flame to whites and pale blues.

It warped into a landscape. Vanille took one of her larger brushes, along with one of the old pieces of paper, and set the paper on the ground. Opened the jar of blue and allowed a few drops to fall onto the paper before closing the jar again and doing the same with white. She mixed the two together with the brush, then started painting.

It wasn't very precise, but it didn't have to be. These were her moments, where she saw alien worlds and recorded her memories of them.

She finished the ground, then added a little more of the blue to the mix and started on the background. It looked like the crystalline ground she saw was stretching up in some places, like waves.

In the sky, there was a washed-out green light. It looked out of place against the blue, so Vanille decided not to include it, leaving the top of the pane blank.

Most of her paintings were somewhat empty, some more so than others.

Vanille cleaned her brush, put the paints away, and set the lantern a little closer to the painting. It would help it dry just a little faster.

_I beg of you not to dismiss me._

Vanille bit her lip and tried to ignore the voice. While waiting, she looked through older pictures. She'd painted fluffy plants that stretched to the sky on one pane, and a ground that glowed with bright green spots on another. One was a dark near-void with bits of glittering blue lights.

That was an odd moment. She'd set up like normal, waiting for the light to change. Instead, it just vanished. The blue lights appeared a few minutes into watching and the blackness seemed to swirl around it.

Looking at it now, she could almost feel what it would be like to be within it.

Something inside of her cried out.

Vanille snapped to attention and looked at the painting behind the lantern. It looked dry enough to leave.

She pushed the finished panes underneath the bed, blew out the lantern, and set it back on top of the cupboard. Once finished, she hurried out the door and left for the castle.

* * *

Noonday light filtered through the window to Freya's borrowed room. A decent amount of sleep, then, despite her retiring in the early hours of the morning.

With a yawn, she stood and stretched, then dressed. She'd arrived in Lindblum earlier than planned and her plane to Alexandria wouldn't come until late in the afternoon, but at least she had the time to check in with those in this city first.

The presence that took root in her some weeks ago – Shadow, she dubbed it – echoed in her mind,  _You should check in with the monarchy._

Freya rolled her eyes to herself. She always kept her eyes open – it was no business of this…  _traveler's_  what she did. She found it frustrating that the voice was so compelling no matter what she thought of its suggestions.

Freya exited the small housing building that Tantalus used for accommodations for ambassadors such as herself. It wasn't the most comfortable, but it was near the hideout and convenient enough.

The noonday sun burned her skin, as she found standard for these cities that spent most of their time exposed to the blistering sun.

Even if Burmecia was no longer constantly being rained on, it was still overcast most of the time. She preferred that to Lindblum or Alexandria, and she doubted that would ever change. She wasn't sure how people managed to live otherwise.

On the other hand, the people in Lindblum were pleasant enough. Not having a war to rob one of food and other resources tended to make for happier crowds, that way. As Freya walked down the street, some would go so far as to  _wave_.

Definitely better off than Alexandria, where people were more likely to regard her with weary eyes and hurried paces. She wondered if that had to do with some of the vengeance-seekers running around.

_He doesn't belong._

Freya drew up short at the man's voice. Across the street and walking the opposite direction was a red-cloaked and lightly-armored figure with black hair. His fluid stride showed a confidence common to soldiers. She watched for another moment. A bounty hunter, maybe? Yes, that seemed plausible.

The man rounded a corner. Freya took a deep breath and continued on her way to the hideout. Shadow provided no further analysis.

Freya walked into the dim hideout and waited for her eyes to adjust.

"Oh. Good morning, Freya." Blank's voice, followed by him appearing before her. "Anything you need before you head out?" He sounded exhausted.

"Not this time." Freya looked about them. The room still blurred in her sight. "Rather, I thought I'd check in before I leave."

"When are you leaving?" Freya blinked when Eiko popped into view – Freya thought she should have made out the girl's bright colors even in the dark. What was she doing here? And how could Blank manage to focus on whatever papers sat in front of him in such visibility?

"She's already been here a while." Blank yawned and stretched his hands above his head. Something clattered to the ground. He shook his head and leaned down to pick up whatever it was. "We actually have someone in Alexandria right now."

"Hello Eiko." Freya stood stiff as Eiko bounced up beside her. "What are you doing here?"

Shadow's presence somehow seized up within her.  _She's young._

Blank chuckled, then groaned. "She's here all the time, hoping you guys show up."

Eiko huffed. "Well, I wouldn't have to, if they ever came to visit me up at the castle." She placed her hands on her hips. "I send letters, but no one ever responds!"

"Apologies, Eiko." Freya gave her a sorry look, though she doubted the girl could see it. "I have not much in the way of free time. Perhaps I can see you on my way back to Burmecia."

Eiko grimaced. "I guess. Thanks, Freya."

Freya took a deep breath. "And I will do what I can to respond to your letters."

"You better promise!" Eiko bounced on her feet. "Actually, if you're gonna go to Alexandria, can you remind Zidane and Dagger to respond? They are  _so_  slow."

"Eiko, I think it's about time that you went back home." Blank tapped a finger on the desk. "They're gonna worry soon."

Eiko stuck her tongue out and gave Freya one last look.

"I promise to remind Zidane and Dagger to respond," Freya said.

"Awesome!" Eiko grinned and ran out. "Thanks, Freya!"

Blank dropped his shoulders. "Maybe she'll not come over here so much. Cid's getting on our case about that." He grimaced and looked down at the paperwork on the table. Freya made out large, dark bags under his eyes. "Darned kid."

"How long have you been on duty?" She moved to stand in front of the desk.

Blank hesitated. "Two weeks. Give or take a day."

"Who helps?"

He looked up at her. "Who-… Oh. Nah, it's just me. Nothing I can't handle by myself, you know."

"This whole time?" Freya folded her arms. "And Baku? Where's he?" Two weeks, without anyone else to help coordinate efforts throughout the district? Freya knew that Tantalus was doing more for the other districts than their own theatre.

Blank scratched at the back of his neck and pushed his papers away. "The Boss is out, carrying out one of Cid's initiatives and checking on smaller towns and all that." He rubbed at his face.

Freya paused, unsure how to help. "He'll be back soon, I hope."

"'S not so bad, really. Just gotta get this one issue resolved and I can get a good night's sleep." Blank looked up at her with bleary eyes. "You know. Probably."

"What issue?"

"Eh, nothing for you to worry about. We've got our best on the job." Blank stood. "Wait. No. If you're offering a hand, then I accept. Most definitely."

Freya shifted. "What is the nature of the work needing to be done?"

"Oh, it's child's play." Blank seemed to regain some of his energy. "You see, our girl's taken a trip to the big city itself to talk to the big kids."

"Girl? Do you mean Ruby?"

Blank flicked a finger. "No, Vanille. You know, pink hair and floofy skirts?"

"I know Vanille." She knew the girl well enough to know Vanille had pink hair, layered skirts, and a bubbly personality to bring even the deepest storm clouds rolling across the sky.

"Back in the invasion, Alexandria took a lot of our mythril. Weirdly enough, they haven't given it back yet. Vanille went to get it back. And hey, you're going there anyway, right?"

Shadow perked up.  _An opportunity, I see._

"I am."

"I love the girl," Blank said with a shake of his head, "but she seemed a hair intimidated when I last saw her. I doubt she'd mind a bit of company and… well, I'll bet you the people over there know you better than her. Couldn't hurt to throw in some of that influence of yours, you know."

"Don't you know the queen better than myself?"

Blank barked out a short laugh, paused, and groaned. Then took a seat to grip his temples. "Ouch. Headache. No, Freya, I know  _Zidane_. I doubt  _he'll_  have that much swing over what his girlfriend decides for the sake of politics."

"I suppose I had something to ask of them anyway." Freya looked away. "A personal favor."

Blank turned back to his paperwork and grimaced. "Not too big a one, I hope. I'd rather the two are in a good mood when we get our resources back."

"I doubt it'll affect that." Freya turned on her heel. "I should be going."

"Take care."

Freya pressed her mouth together. She couldn't confess her intentions – Fratley's state and her attempts to address it were still too painful for her to discuss out loud, even with Blank and the other members of Tantalus.

Blank gave her one last glance before she left the dark building. Outside, the sun blinded her and Freya took another moment to blink spots out of her vision.

The Currant Assemblage – a religion rising in prominence where she came from – provided texts to hint at memory recall and the like. Freya felt some trepidation at the thought of trusting her loved one to such an enigmatic group, but they at least offered further answers than she'd managed to find elsewhere.

Shadow hummed within, though Freya couldn't say what attracted his attention.

But then, Freya had little time to pursue such thoughts. Rather, she made her way to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanille speaks with Zidane and Freya settles her business with both of them.

"Hey, Vanille!" Zidane bounced forward, a grin plastered to his face. "You're looking lovely as always!"

Vanille greeted him with a smile from where she sat – and had  _been_ sitting for a half hour or so in the castle's reception area – and moved to join him. "Zidane!" She rubbed the paper in her hand between her fingers. "How are you?"

He slapped a hand on her back. "Same as ever, sticking it to the corrupt and all. How're things back home?"

"Not so bad." A little of the stress faded. "They haven't had a lot of time for fun, but Blank, Marcus, and Cinna are handling a lot of work for the city. Moving up there, huh?"

"Wait, really?" Zidane jerked his head into an angle in confusion. "What's up with Baku?"

"He's been, um, taking some time off. He's supposed to return any time now, but… well, it's kind of turned into a joke amongst the crew."

Zidane chuckled. "Sounds like them. Is that why they asked you to come? Tantalus business assigned to someone who's no longer Tantalus? Or is it because that gives you something in common with me?"

Vanille put her hands on her hips and adopted her best, reprimanding glare. "They're using what resources they have. I'm more than just a tool for last resorts, you know."

Zidane raised his hands in surrender. "Of course, you are. That's why the circumstances are so  _not_  suspicious!"

Vanille chuckled, but he was right – they should have sent someone else. "I think you'd find the situation isn't what you think if you actually visited once in a while."

"I'm a busy guy." Zidane folded his arms and tapped a finger against one of them. "Maybe  _they_  should come and visit  _me_."

"You really want to invite them into your castle? Even though they're thieves?"

"Sis, I  _was_ a thief. I know how to keep an eye on my own kind."

"Are you saying you've changed?"

Zidane opened his mouth, then closed it again. "Yeah, maybe you're right about that one. But  _you're_  here, aren't you? If we could let you in, why not the rest of the crew?"

She shrugged. "I was never a thief, or any good at all with the work required by Tantalus' secretive side."

"You mean you're here for your acting that you love so much?"

She didn't love it. It just… came to her easier. "A-Anyway, um, when can we have the meeting?"

Zidane sobered and plopped down in one of the seats. "Of course! Let's do it here and cut out the whole 'looking for a room' thing."

"Is the queen not going to join us?" She also took a seat, but her stomach churned. "I thought it would concern her, too."

Blank had been insistent on a meeting with both Zidane and Garnet, and to make sure that Garnet received the request, and Vanille trusted him to know these things.

"Nah, she's handling some business with the nobility in Treno." Zidane shrugged. "With that perfectly-symmetrical face of hers, we have to prioritize where she goes, you know? It's no big deal. What've you got?"

Wordlessly, Vanille handed him the paper. She'd struggled trying to find a way to phrase it better, but… this was Zidane. He would understand.

The man took the paper and scanned over it, eyes darting back and forth. His expression turned solemn. Continued to stare for way too long.

Vanille forced herself to breathe and swallow. "You see, well, you know that Alexandria took most of Lindblum's mythril supply. I need to get it back. Of course."

Zidane pressed his lips together and slowly shook his head. "I know you guys need it but, we just can't give it back. Brahne blew through a ton immediately after capturing it. Garnet's already looked into it, but all we can conjure now is a few bars."

Vanille's heart dropped. "You can't be serious."

"I wish I wasn't." Zidane folded up the message. "But you know what Brahne was like. This is only one of the messes left for Dagger to deal with, and they're so desperate they're making  _me_ learn how to handle this kind of stuff."

"There's nothing else you can do?" Vanille tried to swallow her disbelief. "Substitute another resource? You could pay us in gold for the difference or something, can't you?"

"That's… not how it works." Zidane ran a hand down his face. "Apparently. Blank won't be happy to hear this. Ugh. Yeah, I wish we could just pull it from somewhere, but that's not… it's not possible."

Vanille bit her quivering lip and forced herself to breathe slower. "That's not right."

Zidane shook his head and scowled. "Of course, it's not. But Alexandria suffered its own cost after everything that's happened, and we're not in the same position we used to be. I'll talk to Dagger and see what we can arrange, but don't get your hopes up."

That was it, then. The request was answered. "Thank you for your time," she said after a moment, then stood to leave.

"Hey, Vanille," Zidane jumped up beside her. "It kinda sucks that they sent you to deal with all that, and Dagger and I are really sorry we can't give you guys a better answer."

Vanille shook her head. "I understand."

Zidane grabbed her by the wrist and Vanille startled. "You know I mean it. Lindblum needs everything it can get right now, and it's insanely dumb that we can't provide that for you."

"Of course." Vanille looked down at the floor. "You know best."

Zidane groaned. "Would you quit it with that? Hey, how about we catch up this evening? You're not going straight back, are you?"

She thought for a moment – far as she knew, there was no pressing need to return immediately. She could get the response to Blank via moogle. "No."

"Great, where are you staying?" He threw his hands behind his head. "We can at least end your trip on a kinda-happy note."

Vanille managed a smile despite the ominous pit in her stomach. "Alexandrian Court, in the town square."

"Ah, yes." He nodded. "That place gets the most traffic of all the ones we have, but its been a little quieter, this time of year. There's a pub nearby, on Main Street. See you there, maybe around six?"

"Yeah." Vanille moved with him toward the exit. "I'd love to see more of this place."

"You'll never run out of new things." Zidane grinned. "This place is so big that even I haven't seen everything. I try to check out a new section of town every week, but these stupid courts and legal things are so cumbersome. I'm gonna be old and ugly by the time I get around to it all."

"You'll never get ugly." Vanille nudged him in the shoulder. "Maybe old, but not ugly."

"Aw, thanks!" Zidane stopped at the door and opened it for her. "Anyway, back to work for some of us. See you tonight!"

She waved back and hurried down the palace steps. The door shut behind her and she stepped back onto the street of the city.

That clone appeared again, the copy of herself, and kept in step with Vanille.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

Vanille bit down on her lip. "Why are you following me?"

"Because I have a request." The other Vanille didn't look her way. "I've lost my form – even my voice holds no persona to it anymore. I'm forced to rely on a single soul to house the remainder of my conscience."

"Are you my subconscious?" Vanille shot her copy a hard look. "Another broken symbol?"

"I cannot say."

Vanille dismissed her and moved on.

It was a little while past midday now, with the streets a little more crowded than earlier. Voices clamored about her and hundreds of tourists and friends out shopping intermingled about the city. It wasn't quite shoulder-to-shoulder traffic, but Vanille still had to twist and maneuver her way about to get to a bench without bumping into others.

Once safely sitting down, she pulled out the paper, pen, and glass pane for writing.

_Blank,_

_Zidane is the same old boy we grew up with-_

She scratched that out.  _Zidane is as helpful as always-_

_Zidane did what he could-_

_Garnet didn't join like you thought she should-_

She groaned and tore up the paper, then started over with a fresh one.  _Blank, I couldn't get the mythril. I know I had one job-_

"No," she said to herself, "what are you doing? Sheesh. Just sound focused and competent, please."

_Blank, I spoke with Zidane, but Garnet was otherwise preoccupied. Brahne apparently spent all of Lindblum's mythril long before Garnet saw it and we're fresh out of luck on that front. Time to start thinking of a new solution, huh? Vanille_

She read over that one a couple of times before thinking to herself that it would have to do. Not much more she could do outside of changing the truth, after all.

She left to find a moogle.

The crowds thinned the further she got from the palace until eventually she found the fresh open air of a path leading to a decrepit tower by the river. It was rather charming inside – what had to have once been carefully maintained stone floors with a ladder leading up and a few, saturated red cloths hung around the ceiling.

And of course, a moogle hanging around the premises.

"Hello." Vanille put on a warm smile as she walked up to it and stashed the map back in her pack before opening the message to double check it.

"Kupo!" He jumped into the air, and lighted down slowly. "You need some mail delivery, kupo?"

"Yes, please." She handed him the letter, the weight of it like a brick in her hands.

The moogle accepted it with a single glanced over where she'd written the names. "Blank of Tantalus, kupo? That'll be a quick delivery. And you're Vanille?"

"That's me! What's your name?"

"Kupo, kupo."

Oh. "Well, thank you so much." She retrieved a few coins from her bag. "I'm staying at the Alexandrian Court, when you get a response."

Kupo accepted the coins and Vanille left. It was out of her hands, now.

* * *

Freya disembarked from the airship and stepped into the sunless evening. The sky was still purple and the cool wind was welcome after such a hot spring day.

She adjusted her coat, then descended through the platform and down into the city. This was one place she'd come to feel comfortable in outside of Burmecia, though she couldn't imagine herself seeing it as anything other than an inconvenience to visit on a rare occasion.

The streets seemed jovial, the citizenry of Alexandria conversing happily with each other as they returned to their homes. Many got to lighting the torches and lamps that filled the streets in preparation for the coming night.

The airport was a new addition, to this city, and the others. They'd finished construction around four months previous, so it was on the edge of the developing city of Alexandria.

Freya took up a brisk stride toward the city central. It was far too late to go speak with the religious leaders of the Currant Assemblage, but there was a decent chance she could find Zidane out here somewhere. Possibly drinking.

… But would he? As far as Freya knew, whenever he had free time, he spent it in the Black Mage's village on the other continent, helping teach the other Genomes about life, history, cultures, and any number of other subjects. She'd spoken with him about it shortly after he came back from the dead and he'd muttered that it was like being a big brother to an entire species yet seemed decently content with it.

No, he would not be likely to get into any foolish situation. She trusted him to be better than that.

Freya caught sight of the glyph she was becoming more and more familiar with. Another new building to the city, the home of the rising religion, the Currant Assemblage, sat near to the airport. Lights shone bright within. Perhaps it wasn't too late to visit.

 _I can't recommend this,_  whispered Shadow, likely judging her intentions from the attention in the building.  _We know too little about them._

Perhaps. She would collect another opinion, just in case.

She kept going, refusing to look back at the building. Zidane, if he was available outside the palace, had only one or two favorites in the city. She moved toward the pub on main street.

Most didn't give her more than a passing, wary look though her kind.

Freya stepped into the pub, a room full of loud and raucous laughter and bright candlelight. She narrowed her eyes and scanned the room, eventually landing sight on Zidane. He sat and laughed with that girl from Tantalus, Vanille, and they moved in rather animated motion.

A fruitful search, then.

Freya walked around the edge of the room to get to the table they sat at. Rude of her to interrupt, perhaps, but she highly doubted anyone from Tantalus could mind such an intrusion.

"Heya, Freya!" Zidane jumped to his feet and pulled out a chair for her. "Ha – you see what I did there?"

Vanille shot a hand into the air. "I did!"

Zidane looked at Freya and blinked a few times. "Yo, I thought it was gonna be another couple of weeks until you got here."

"Perhaps you lost track of time, then." She took the seat, and he sat back down. A couple of emptied wine glasses sat before them. "Pleasure to see you, Vanille."

The girl smiled with a blush. "You too, Freya."

_She… might be in danger._

Freya clenched a fist at the odd sense of alarm and slowly stretched her fingers back out again. "Would it be much of an imposition for myself to stay to eat?"

Zidane shook his head and signaled the waiter. Vanille nodded and clasped her fingers together. The two of them must have already ordered, as they both had drinks, but their food had not yet arrived.

A young man walked over with a small notebook. "What can I help you with?" His voice pitched with the perk of playing a role, as most in his industry tended to do. Freya scowled – by far, that was the biggest struggle for her in this culture.

Zidane gestured to Freya. "We had another friend show up, if you could get more water and nuts."

"Of course." The man made a quick note on the pad. "And are you ready to order, miss?"

She snapped back to attention and glanced at the menu above the bar. "The sashimi soup, if you would."

He made another note, nodded with a smile, and walked away.

_Watch her._

Freya frowned at the thought. Shadow clung to odd ideas, sometimes, but his focus felt… specific this time. Something about Vanille bothered him.

Freya's cup of water came, and she took a sip. She'd been travelling all day, and in that moment, sitting back with a glass felt as refreshing as anything else she could think of. Shadow couldn't take away her one chance to relax.

_So long as you stay close._

"So." Vanille smiled and leaned her way. "How long will you be here?"

"I do not know for sure." Freya took a moment to think it over. "No more than a week, certainly."

Zidane clapped his hands. "That's gotta be a couple of days, at least."

"Quick." Freya frowned. "I suppose Garnet keeps herself busy, then?"

"We make some time, but I like hanging out with other friends too." Zidane shrugged. "Pretty much no one at Tantalus cares enough to come this way. What can I say? I get bored."

Vanille gave a small, nervous laugh. "They're just thrown off by this thing with the mythril."

Zidane tilted his chair onto its hind legs and stuck his hands behind his head. "But we'll figure it out, won't we?"

The waiter arrived with their dishes and Freya accepted hers with a dip of her head before the waiter rushed away again.

Freya's soup looked thicker than she would have expected, and she crinkled her nose at the sight – it looked like water mixed with a light mud and the herbs that swirled in its surface did little to help. Zidane chose a soup as well, though his was populated with beans and what looked like lentils, while Vanille had a thick pile of reddish meats.

The small girl attacked the pile with a such speed and power that Freya wondered if her heritage couldn't be traced to the same as Quina's.

Freya drank a spoonful of her soup. Despite her misgivings, the flavor had a slight spice to it that complimented the earthy taste.

"What is it you've been doing, Zidane?" Freya asked after another spoonful. "Work for the queen?

He swallowed before responding. "Basically." Zidane was learning to be a politician, Freya reminded herself. Such evasive answers seemed to be the norm for their kind.

"Sounds a bit dull, doesn't it?" Vanille paused her attack on her dish. "Is that how you spend most of your time?"

He took a moment before responding. "I don't know that I would say  _most_ , but it's not so bad. How about you guys? What's been up with you?"

Vanille looked down at her plate, so Freya responded first. "I've assisted in the rebuilding of Burmecia and the relocation of Cleyra residents into the city. With the increasing population, we've begun serious expansion on the city itself and expect to double the residential sectors in size by the end of the year." She held back mention of Sir Fratley.

Vanille hummed and tapped the table with one finger. "Lindblum's doing great. I've been cooking for the homeless and all them, but it's looking much better than it used to."

Shadow bristled, and Freya caught the words,  _Still naught but a saint._

…Was that irritation? Or fear?

"Wow." Zidane lifted his bowl up and drank a large portion straight from it. "Neither of you have changed, then."

Freya raised an eyebrow. "I'm willing to bet that you haven't either."

He chuckled at that. If he was doing work for Garnet, then it was certainly underhanded. She had a decent idea for the nature of it, given the rumors that several of the more corrupt nobles in Treno had fallen from grace and power.

And as much as Zidane could learn to be a politician, there was no way that wasn't just a pretense to cover his true talents.

_The monkey isn't important. Focus on the saint._

"Vanille," Freya turned to the girl, "where is it you're staying? Alexandrian Court?"

… She  _really_  needed to stop doing everything that the voice inside her demanded.

Vanille nodded, mouth full for the moment. She'd already worked through most of what was on her plate.

"I will likely be staying there as well, assuming there is room." If the girl really wanted someone to spend time with and alleviate boredom during her stay, then Freya could likely spare some of her time as well.

"Cool. Well, if I get time tomorrow, I'll stop by again and we can have dinner." Zidane took a sip from his glass of clear, fizzing liquid. Freya didn't know the name of it, but she suspected alcohol.

"And how likely would you say that possibility is?" Freya asked.

"Not too bad." He waved a hand. "Depends on what they're addressing in court tomorrow."

Vanille finished her plate, then stretched her arms out above her. "Ah! I'm ready to sleep! Can I get the bill?"

Zidane waved an arm. "I'll take it – you go ahead."

She jumped to her feet and grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow, then! You too, Freya!"

 _She retains her cheer._ Freya watched Vanille exit the bar, before looking back at Zidane.  _A good sign._

"What is it you do for Garnet?"

Zidane gave her a long stare, then leaned back with a sigh. When he spoke, he kept his voice down. "Not all her subjects are happy with the situation. Brahne was a little more lucrative for the nobles in Treno and some of them are going to so far as to try to get her deposed. I'm… dealing with them."

"Garnet is becoming a great queen." Better than she could say of the ruler her people were supposed to have. "I suppose the work to be necessary to facilitate this change?"

He yawned. "Yeah, I mean, it's not like the nature of it is uncomfortable for me. Really, I'm happy to do it. Just, you know, kinda needs to be kept under wraps."

"Of course." She finished off her soup, and he did the same. "So long as you do no unnecessary harm."

"Pfft." Zidane split a grin. "Who do you take me for?"

"You know very well what I take you for and I'll not have you killing anyone."

"Ugh, fine." Zidane took a swig of whatever drink it was he had in his glass. "So, why are  _you_  here?"

"I would ask after the presence of the Currant Assemblage in Alexandria."

"The what now?" Zidane frowned and set his drink down. "Oh, is that the… what, religion? Thing?"

"It is." He knew little of it, then. Perhaps she'd been taken for a fool, after all, despite her distant hopes.

"Yeah, okay, it's come up a few times." He rested his chin on the table. "I don't know, I've had no reason to look into it. Why?"

So be it – a fool she should appear. "They believe in a God of Memories."

He twitched. "Oh."

"It isn't the most intuitive course I've taken, I know that, but I was…"

"No!" Zidane's hand shot out, as if to stop her. "I mean, do what you have to. Who knows, maybe there's something to it?"

"I… would like to believe there is."

He gave her what she hoped to be a reassuring smile. "I haven't heard anything malicious about them, at least. So, you know, if they're hiding something, they're hiding it pretty well."

"Or no one has paid them enough heed to locate such secrets."

"I guess."

 _But how is the queen?_ Shadow mused deep within her.

"How is Garnet?"

"I don't know." Zidane shrugged. "She's really stoic, you know, and there's a lot on her plate. Doesn't have a lot of time to decompress and I think it's getting to her complexion."

"Do you believe I should visit while I am here, or would it be too much to ask?"

Zidane clapped. "That'd be awesome! She's been missing everyone, and she really can't get out much. Complains about it sometimes."

"In that case, I will be sure to make time for a visit to the castle."

"… When do you think that might be?"

"Within the week, certainly, but I am not sure what will happen with Vanille." Shadow hummed and Freya pushed her bowl away. "It will… depend. I may yet provide a more sufficient answer later, but for now I must settle."

 _And find out what that presence hovering about the saint is_.

Freya frowned to herself, but also remembered that she couldn't be bothered by all of Shadow's language – the being that stuck so close had his own agenda, and she didn't have to follow it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanille and Freya pick up a stray.

Vanille sat down with her paints in the light of early morning that poured in from east-facing windows. Against one of which rested a blank pane that refracted the light against the wall like a lamp.

The sunlight coalesced within the pane, half of it darkening into a black, and the other half lightening into a pure white. The two colors flitted around each other and slowly fitted together to form a checkerboard-like pattern. Nothing else seemed to come out of it – no calm and comfortable feeling, and no sense of entering the presence of another being.

She dipped her brush in black, lips pursed in thought, and got to recording the image. It was hard to place where the sensation came from, but it was a little like that dark green and metal interior she had seen once or twice. Walls felt closer when she looked at it, the world narrower. A cage, she thought.

She finished the black squares and moved to the white. This wouldn't be one of her favorites, but she still had to finish it. If not, the hallucinations might act up and distract her outside.

She finished the painting and set it down on the ground for it to dry. The squares she'd seen became something closer to circles, but the image remained faithful enough from a distance to instill that same sense of being trapped.

With a shudder, Vanille stood and stretched out the kinks in her legs before leaving again to check in with Kupo.

In the few days that she'd spent, she came to find that Alexandria never felt quite as…  _aliv_ e as Lindblum, even before the sun set. The crowds, though constant, never seemed to pick up beyond a mild clamor in the streets.

The tower was as quiet as always, with no one inside save for the moogle happily reading letters in the corner.

"Good morning!" Vanille's short heels clicked against the stone. "Any news?"

"No, kupo!" The moogle bobbed its head. "The channels are quiet, kupo."

Her heart dropped. "Oh."

"It takes a while, sometimes, kupo. Why don't you go sightseeing, kupo?"

Vanille bit her lip. "I've done a little." She saw Ruby yesterday and checked out more of the city, but her hallucinations… made things difficult.

"Better that than cooped up in your room all day, kupo!" Zhe bounced in the air.

Vanille nodded. "Of course, I should do that."

She made her way back across town. She really didn't want to wander about the city any more. She was tired and already the edges of her vision blurred to something white and bluish. She could swear she walked along crystal, even though brick laid the path just that morning.

She entered the inn with heart heavy in her chest. Why would Blank take more than a few days to respond?

"Vanille." She stopped short when Freya stepped into view – she hadn't seen the Burmecian standing by the tables. "No response from Tantalus?"

Vanille opened her mouth to respond but closed it again and shook her head.

"Might I suggest a walk around the city, then? Just the two of us?"

"Um…" No good excuse came to mind. "Yes, of course." She forced a smile.

"Then we'll go." Freya walked past her, opened the door, and stepped out before holding it open for Vanille.

She followed and kept up the smile.

Outside, the rising summer sun heated the cobblestones and warmed her feet through the soles of her boots. Freshly laundered clothes hung on lines above them and Vanille smelled powdered fruit on them – a popular scent here, she'd found.

"What is it you enjoy doing?" Freya asked as they walked out into the square. "There are shows in theaters throughout the city, if you'd like. Or new malls cropping up on the edge of town."

Vanille really wasn't in the mood for such a thing now, and even Ruby's impressive number yesterday did little to cheer her up. Even then, she hadn't been sure what was part of the show and what wasn't. She found herself certain that the fire that engulfed the stage during the romantic falling-in-love segment wasn't real, but who was to say for the rest of it?

"I'd love to window shop at the malls." Maybe she could pick up a few more glass panes while she was there. She didn't expect to stay so long and already her stash was running out.

"In that case, we'll head out this way." Freya led her down a side street, towards the front of the town. Vanille followed and tried not to show visible surprise when vines started snaking out across the path.

Vanille focused on Freya. The other woman seemed tense, herself, but Vanille found that to be par for the course. Freya wasn't one to relax, it seemed.

They left the street and turned onto another that was lined on either side with shops that stretched out into the distance, many under construction.

"Wow." Vanille stopped to stare at the sight. She could see food shops, clothing shops, toy shops, mechanic shops, crafty shops, and so many more. " _Wow_!"

Freya cast her a glance. "Where would you like to go first?"

"That store, right there!" She pointed to one that looked crafty. Hopefully it would carry glass panes.

"Sure." Freya walked stiffly forward, and Vanille followed, smile no longer forced.

"Excuse me," said a child that looked to be in his early teens. He stopped her with a grip on her sleeve and Vanille drew up short at the strange and tattered clothing he wore, accompanied by a dirtied and frantic face. "You… you seem like you know other worlds."

"Beg your pardon?" said Freya. She gave Vanille a warning look. "What is this of which you speak?"

The kid swallowed hard and his limbs shook. He spoke with a strange, almost guttural accent. "Omega. Mwynn. Bhunivelze. I don't know which one it is anymore. But I have to find them. I have to. Please, will you help me?"

"I don't understand." Vanille dropped to her knees before him despite him coming up all the way to her chest. "You're lost?"

"Lost." He didn't seem to understand the word at first. "I guess. The lights and stars, they're so confusing, I-"

"We cannot handle this one." Freya offered her hand. "Come with me, child. I'll take you where you need to go."

The boy looked at the proffered hand and quivered. "You look like guado."

"Guado?" Freya blinked. "I don't know that word."

"I can't be sure, King, I don't see any-" A passing pedestrian stopped in his tracks at the sight of them – a tall, blond man in a black uniform. "Never mind. I'll update you later."

The boy stumbled back at the man's approach. "You-! No!  _Hu_! Kad pylg!"

"Oerba Dia Vanille?" asked the man with only a sideways glance at the kid.

Freya snatched her lance free from her back and not a little confusion betrayed her features. "Who asks?"

"It's… just Vanille, actually." Vanille stepped between the man and the boy. "Do you know each other?"

The boy ranted in another language and Freya cut him off. "Rather an awkward meeting, this. Perhaps one will explain the other."

"I'm…" The man hesitated. "… His… brother."

The boy took another step back. " _Dryd'c y muyt uv cred_!"

"There's a certain resemblance," said Freya, still tensed, "but his strange eyes, they do not match yours. Why is that?"

"Apologies, I'm not much of a liar." The man sighed and placed a hand on his hip. "My loquaciousness does not cover falsehoods, frustrating as it may be. I'll be honest then – I'm here to take Vanille off this world."

Freya leaped in front of Vanille. "In what manner dare you speak! I will not allow you to kill anyone here!"

Vanille startled. "Freya, I don't think-"

"I don't mean to kill!" The man put his hands up. "I apologize if my words are so easy to misinterpret, but I've come to this place with a purpose, and that is to bring all the servants of Mwynn together!"

"Mwynn?" repeated the boy. "You know the Order of Light?"

The man shook his head. "Only Bhunivelze preaches light for His domain. Mwynn is a more far-reaching entity that holds transcendence above all. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself-" he flicked a wrist and bowed to Freya- "I'm Trey, steward over the realm of knowledge."

"Realm," repeated Freya. "You speak of the Currant Assemblage?"

"An Assemblage, I know not." Trey looked about them. "But perhaps I could take you to Valhalla and prove myself?"

"That's okay," Vanille said with a tilt of her head. "I know not to go strange places with strange men."

"I'm not-…" Trey sighed. "Okay. I understand."

The kid shoved past them. And threw himself at Trey.

Vanille barely registered what was happening before the kid was clawing and biting at Trey, who fought him off with apparent ease.

"Give her back!" screamed the kid before latching onto Trey's leg.

"I apologize again," said Trey before prying the child off him. Light emitted from the man's hand and the child collapsed to the ground in a heap. "I didn't travel through the inordinate cosmos to cause a ruckus. If you'll excuse me, I'll find the authorities and have them deal with this one."

"You  _do_ know each other?" asked Freya before replacing her spear at her back. "Seems an odd relationship."

Trey lifted the child into his arms despite the size of the kid. "It isn't myself that knows him. I only know  _of_ him – but I'm aware enough that his home is elsewhere."

"Even though he doesn't belong on this world?"

Vanille cast Freya a surprised look. Vanille suspected, but it didn't seem in Freya's character to be so forward.

Trey paused. "You know of the other worlds?"

"Not quite." Freya took a breath. "But spoke he of such, and his eyes are not like anything I've seen in all my travels."

Trey tightened his mouth into a fine line. "I plan to take him back where he belongs."

"Against his will, though?" asked Vanille. "Why's he here in the first place?"

"He shouldn't be traveling the cosmos, not yet." Trey looked around them. Despite the commotion, no one seemed to pay them any heed. "It isn't safe for him to be exposed to such changes."

"A truth, that." Freya cast Vanille a narrow look. "But who are we to trust a stranger with unexplained powers?"

Vanille looked between them. "What would we do with him instead?"

"I couldn't say." Freya focused on Trey again. "But we know not this man, and the child appears to be in pain."

Trey deflated. "Please, don't make my work any harder than it is."

"Perhaps," Vanille said slowly, "we could watch him for now? Until we get more information?"

"A recipe for disaster." Trey lifted the child to emphasize. "This one has been infected by divine power not suited to him – he's a wild shell of what he once was and I should expect much tribulation until he is returned to his proper state. It is not meant for one such as-"

"I need something to keep me busy anyway." Vanille popped another smile and clasped her hands behind her back. "Some babysitting should be just what I need."

Freya paused. "I understand not your motivations. But I offer my help."

"So be it." Trey stepped closer and offered the kid out. "But I'll have you know this is an ill-advised course of action."

Vanille accepted. And promptly collapsed when the weight of him forced her to the ground.

"I'll come back eventually." Trey turned. "Beware coalescing forces until then – they gather to overcome the inevitable denouement of their fall."

"Roger that." Vanille struggled to get back to her feet. Freya cast her a concerned look, but Vanille was determined to do this by herself.

Freya glanced back the way they came. "We should get him a bed to rest in. I can offer my room-"

"Wait." Vanille strained under the weight. "I still need my blanks!"

Freya shook her head. "I would not advise-"

"No!" Vanille angled herself toward the craft shop. " _I need my blanks_!"

"Then allow me to retrieve them for you or have me take the human." Freya stopped Vanille. "You cannot do both."

Vanille relented and offered the guy to Freya, who took him with ease. Vanille then rushed into the shop – best to get it done quickly.

* * *

Freya hauled the strange not-quite-adult in her arms while Vanille followed along with heavy, shaking breaths. Outside, the girl acted like the sun itself would suffocate her – a sensation not unfamiliar to Freya, but she found it odd that one used to these conditions would appear so uncomfortable in them.

The boy, though large, was light for his size. Freya couldn't see anything past the robe he wore save for the frayed edges near the ankles and neck, but his closed eyes were shadowed and the dirtied, sunken cheeks hinted at a worrisome lack of sustenance.

"We'll take him to your room," Freya said as they passed by the same construction sites that led to the mall, "and we'll take time to rest and decide what to do with… this."

Vanille snapped to attention. "That sounds like a good idea."

"And what has you distracted?"

"Oh… nothing, I just…." Vanille shook her head. "I'm not sure what to say to Blank if he won't respond."

"Respond to what?"

As she said it, a moogle rushed up in front of them and forced them to halt. "Kupo! Your message, kupo!"

"Oh…" Vanille took a deep breath and moved the bag of glass from one hand to the other as the moogle handed a folded letter to her. "Thanks."

"No problem, kupo!" The moogle hurried off back the way it had come.

She opened it with shaking fingers and her eyes darted from one end of the page to the other. Then skipped to the top and skimmed down again. Then closed her eyes and folded it back up.

"What is that?" Freya asked.

Vanille looked up at her with worried eyes. "I was supposed to get Garnet and Zidane to agree to send Lindblum back the mythril they stole. Zidane said no, and… and Blank's not happy with that. He's kind of upset." She clenched the paper in one hand, crumpling it. "I have to go talk to them again. Try to convince them. But Zidane says the mythril is gone – there's nothing I can do."

The story sounded familiar. "The same mythril they took during their invasion?"

Vanille nodded and cast her eyes down. "I can see where they doubt the queen, but Zidane isn't the kind to lie like that – not to us, at least. And Blank should know that."

"Now isn't the time to address it." Freya resumed her pace along the road and Vanille followed reluctantly behind. "We've had ourselves rather an odd day and it would be better for all of us to take a moment to rest first."

"But I shouldn't put it off. I'll drop this off in my room…" She briefly lifted the bag of glass into the air, before settling her arm back down. "Then I'll go."

"And leave me alone with the child?" Freya cast her a furrowed glance.

Vanille opened her mouth to protest and shut it again. "Right. I suppose that would be rather rude of me?"

_Best not to leave her alone._

Freya grit her teeth against the voice's urge. "I'll go with you. I've been wondering where Zidane is." He hadn't made it back to visit them since that first night. She didn't particularly mind, but she was a little worried – if Zidane hadn't found an excuse to shirk his duties, odds weren't kind that he'd gotten himself into something serious.

Vanille nodded, and they continued on their way back to the inn.

The innkeeper didn't give them so much as a second glance when they arrived with an unconscious body in hand – Freya would have expected more questions. But they made their way up to Vanille's room with no interruptions and Freya set down the boy on the one bed in the room.

Vanille got to picking up all her painted slabs and setting them aside before taking a seat on the bed. Freya stood near the window.

"So," Vanille said with a glance at the sleeping child. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

"A piercing question, that." Freya shook her head. "I suspect we can only wait and see at this point."

The boy sucked in a breath and Vanille jumped to her feet. He didn't wake, but instead shifted in what became a fitful sleep.

"I doubt we can present this one to the court," Freya said, "but I would prefer not to send you alone to the castle."

"I can handle myself." Vanille stroked the boy's forehead and smoothed his hair out of the way. "Oh, dear, he's burning up."

Freya took the cue to grab a cloth and dab it in the wash basin. "Allow me." Vanille took leave of the bed and Freya knelt by the child. "We'll need more than one of these cloths, I think."

Freya cleaned off the dirt and grime that coated the boy's face and revealed tiny, branching scars across his skin akin to veins. Vanille offered another and Freya rested that one against his forehead. Her toes scratched against the wooden ground, but she tried to ignore that.

 _He's been twisted by the paths he's taken through creation._ Shadow sent a pang of sorrow through her and Freya bit back a shudder at the images he brought to mind.  _A child should not be so exposed to the darkness._

They shouldn't. But that didn't mean it didn't recur on a discouraging basis.

"He needs new clothes," said Vanille with a huff. "No wonder he got sick, if that's all he's had."

Freya finished cleaning his face, hands, and feet, and sat up straight. Brushed hair out of her eyes. "'Tis an odd fabric he wears – I've never seen its like. Perhaps an alien cloth from another world?"

"It's weird, all right." Vanille shook her head. "But no matter how unnaturally tough it is, it's not sufficient to keep him covered."

"Clothing isn't cheap in this city." Freya stood, legs aching from the time spent kneeling. "I don't know what we'll find."

"Leave it to me." Vanille made for the door. "I could use some air, anyway."

"You wouldn't return to the castle alone, would you?"

"What?" Vanille snorted. "No, of course, I wouldn't! We said we'd go together, right?"

"We did."

"Nope. Just clothes today." Vanille left and all but slammed the door behind her.

Freya shook her head and turned back to the boy. And wondered at the hint of a glimmer behind his eyelids.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandria takes a hit while Freya and Vanille tend to babysitting duties.

Vanille had no idea what to get for the kid resting in her room back down the other way. The clothe shops here boasted exotic sashes and intricate laces, but she just needed something to keep him covered and warm. Goodness, she couldn't hope to afford anything here even if she felt like ordering another dress for herself.

In the end, she settled for the first tailor she could find that offered simple traveling clothes and got some trousers, a tunic, a coat, shoes, and the necessary belts to keep it all together. Tantalus would ask how she spent even that much, but she figured no one could fault her for wanting to preserve the life of an ailing boy.

On the way back, she took a quick detour to the center of town where Garnet's castle laid.

"Excuse me." A worker hurried to greet her before she even reached the steps, voice pitching in alarm. "What is you need?"

"I would like to speak with the queen-" Vanille fidgeted with the clothes in her arms- "or her consult, Zidane?"

The worker cast the clothing an odd look. "… An errand girl?"

"No." Vanille flushed. "These are for a friend. But I need to speak with them about matters in Lindblum and-"

"They are both unavailable." The worker swallowed and took on a firm tone. "I must request you return another day."

"Oh… okay." Vanille frowned. "Do you know how long-?"

"I'm not privileged to know any details. Please try again later."

"Got it." Vanille turned away, eyes glued to the cobblestone beneath her. The clothes felt like a load of bricks in her arms and every step took effort. Remembering Blank's crass words, she flinched and wondered with a sinking feeling what would face her back home if she didn't convince Zidane and Garnet to do  _something_.

The inn came up faster than she expected and Vanille entered her room with a deep breath.

And found the boy sitting up in bed, huddled in blankets, and watching Freya with a look of intense suspicion. Freya seemed unaware of his attention, given she was so focused on reading one of the novels Vanille brought with her.

"He's awake," Vanille said, more to herself than anyone. "What did I miss?"

"Very little." Freya shut the book and set it down with a thud. "The child refuses to speak."

Vanille looked at him and he glowered back. She dumped the clothing on the bed. "He doesn't have to speak to put something on, now does he?"

The kid pressed himself up against the wall and hissed, " _E tuh'd ryja du fayn yhodrehk, oui pedlr!_ "

Something about his voice raised a ghost of a memory within Vanille, of people panicking in the streets of a lofty city. Because of something she'd done. Because-

"Enough of this." Freya crossed the room in one stride and dropped to one knee. She looked the kid directly in the eyes and he glared back. "You become the image of insolence, little one. Should you not do as we say, I shall speak with the outsider again and have you sent where he would take you."

Fear betrayed him, and the kid's eyes went wide and wild. "You  _wouldn't_."

"These scars…" Freya gestured to the tiny, snaking, dark and silver lines branching out across the kid's face and the rest of his exposed skin. "They came from somewhere, did they not? I prefer not to bring further harm, but if you will not cooperate, then there's little I can do to protect you."

"Scars." The kid blinked. "Can… can I get a mirror?"

Vanille gestured across the room and the kid got to his feet with visible effort, still holding the blankets close to him. "Have you eaten?" she asked.

He shook his head and stopped before the reflective metal sheet. Touched his face with hesitant fingers and turned his chin from side to side.

"You never noticed?" Vanille asked and came to stand beside him. Something about him felt familiar and she couldn't help the urge to stay close.

"They're like…" He swallowed hard. "It's exactly like Paine's."

"Hm?"

"N-nothing."

The tunic that Vanille found in town nailed the kid in the back of the head. Vanille snapped her head to see Freya sitting on the bed with a frown.

"I grow older with each passing second. May we move on with this?"

The kid glowered back but took the hint and pulled at some rope holding his suit together.

Vanille turned around and Freya exchanged an exasperated look with her before tossing the rest of the clothes her way. Vanille held them out for the kid to take, but didn't look behind her.

Freya's expression turned dark again and Vanille refrained from looking to see what inspired her displeasure.

"We never exchanged names," Vanille announced in the hope that it would relax the atmosphere a bit. "I'm Vanille and she's Freya."

"… Shinra."

That didn't sound right. Vanille turned to see the kid adjust the tunic over his trousers. They were large enough on him that he had to use the belts to hold it together, but that wasn't uncommon among poorer citizens, especially men. The collar of the tunic exposed a lot of the skin around the neck and she saw those same, branching scars reach under the cover of the shirt.

"What happened to you?" she whispered, the sense of recognition fading. He came to about her chest.

Shinra looked up at her with sunken, swirling eyes that narrowed. "Why do you want to know?"

Vanille bit her lip. "It looks painful."

Shinra frowned and pulled on the coat. It fit a little better and helped to cover the breadth of his small shoulders. His shins remained exposed, but there wasn't much of a way around that – full-length trousers were outside of her pay range. Hopefully the marks on his legs wouldn't attract  _too_  much attention.

"Tell us not," said Freya, "and it won't make so much of a difference. Perhaps we can assume it's as normal on your world as the alien pattern of your eyes, though I honestly cannot say I believe such."

"It's nothing." Shinra tightened the straps at his waist and grimaced. "Just something leftover from…" His eyes glazed over. "… Leftover from a friend."

Vanille chewed on her lip. He didn't act like she knew him, and nothing about his name or attitude seemed familiar. And yet… "How old are you?"

"Just a kid." He tilted his head. "Or… I used to be. I don't know. We-…  _I've_  been traveling for a while now. I was ten, last I checked."

"You don't look like ten." Vanille took a step back. "Maybe twelve?"

Shinra spun to see her. "That can't be right."

"What do you think, Freya?"

Freya shook her head. "Humans like you all appear the same to me. Discerning age is even harder, and thus I can make no assumption."

"That can't be right." Shinra's lip tremored. "Two years? I thought one at most!  _Clnaf drec_! I need to find Rikku and Paine!"

"You're in poor shape." Freya stood. "It would be wise to recover first – we have no way of discerning what it was that man did."

"I don't care." Shinra moved for the door. "I'm going to find them!"

Vanille turned to Freya. "I could use some air, too. Maybe we can take a walk?"

Freya sighed. "Very well. But we won't go far."

Shinra was already moving for the inn exit by the time Vanille and Freya left the room. Vanille stepped out into the falling night with a smile. She could use an adventure to distract her from everything else. She could use this to-

She froze in place. The air was different. It felt… stuffy. Like the wind couldn't get through all the buildings and people clogging the space. Cold lights appeared about her in a frenzy of crystalized motion and space broke apart to reveal the swirling depths of a void unseen. Of a void that buried the dying cries of the betrayed.

"Vanille?" Freya took her by the shoulder. "You appear distressed."

Vanille snapped back to the present. Her legs shook beneath her and her breath came in labored pants. Shinra appeared frozen to the spot some feet ahead and he looked about him like he'd stepped into a labyrinth.

Freya shook her head. "You are both unwell. We should retire."

"No." Vanille looked about them and forced herself to breathe steadily despite a distant voice screaming in her head and reminding her of a long-forgotten pain. "I'm okay."

"A talented liar, you are not." Freya looked to Shinra, who was still mesmerized by the city around them. "We should bring him home."

_Only the honest may attune to my divinity._

Vanille shook her head, as if she could dismiss the presence inside her that demanded her attention. "It's not real," she whispered. There were more people on the streets around her than she would have assumed. Despite the late hour, Alexandria was  _awake_. Awake in a way that she forgot could happen when she slept for a thousand years.

Shinra moved at a sluggish pace and angled toward one of the restaurants with his eyes stuck on the glowing lights of the street's string lanterns. Beyond this street laid the path to the market, just beyond which sat the castle where she would go again tomorrow.

"I can't do this," she blurted. Freya perked up. "I can't continue playing a game doomed to lose for both sides."

_So, run. Run like you used to._

"We will handle that in the morning. I would refrain from ruminating on such until you've rested."

One foot in front of the other-

"Wait." Freya snatched her by the wrist and Vanille drew up short. "You're not well."

_No._

The ground shook beneath her, just another fake feeling. "I can't stay." Vanille looked Freya in the eye and hoped she could understand. "I belong in Lindblum."

_In Gran Pulse._

"What is this?" Freya released her and took a step back. "A tremor in Gaia itself?"

A rumble filled the air, and Vanille fell to her knees. How could she go home when she failed her mission? The one thing she meant to do here, and she would come back with nothing to show for it.

A scream sounded, clear, piercing above the others she heard. A building collapsed beside her, and dust billowed into the air, dissolving everything but some floating blue lights from sight.

"Get yourself to safety." Freya ripped her lance from her back and  _leaped_ away. Vanille didn't see where she went – the dust was too thick – but Shinra cried out and then the silhouettes of both flew above Vanille and onto a rooftop.

The rumbling faded into nothing. Vanille struggled to breathe, like a weight heavier than the concrete pressed against her chest. Panic crawled in her aching stomach and her limbs shook – she felt like she just ran a mile and stopped short.

Lights sparkled about her and something about them encouraged her to stand again. She remembered a lost strength and an echo of herself whispered, " _Stop running_."

A cooling sensation washed over her and Vanille summoned white magic that caused sparkling, tiny, blue lights that danced about her person and lit the night to provide a contrast to the angry and red fire raging about her.

A man dressed in layers of red and wearing white face paint sprinted past her with an extended shout.

Vanille turned and followed the sound of a girl's screams.

The blue lights coalesced, then vanished as a little girl crawled through the dust beside Vanille, wide eyes dripping tears, her choking sobs painfully quiet.

Was she real? Vanille didn't know. But the way the girl looked up at her, lip shaking, not quite capable of forming words, made Vanille want to think it not so. But when Vanille took the girl in her arms and found a physical form, her heart dropped.

The girl sobbed, and her body trembled against Vanille's. White magic moved almost on its own and Vanille sent a rippling cure through the small form. The air about her shimmered with the motion and the girl calmed enough to hiccup.

Then sound hit her like an anvil tossed through the air. Screams and shouts of confusion and terror filled the atmosphere. Something crackled behind her while rampaging feet thundered against the streets ahead. People filled the streets, some panicked and crying out while others silently rushed from site to site to hunt for… loved ones?

Deep breaths. Vanille took deep breaths and forced herself and the girl further from the burning building.

"Don't abandon them, now." The duplicate of her image appeared and gestured. "The girl's mother – I feel so sorry for her."

"No!" Vanille set the girl down and ran at the burning building. "Not again!"

The heat hit her like wall, but Vanille used magic to blast at the debris blocking the building. The girl came from here, right?

"She did." Her copy stepped over charred wood. "You saw it but were so disturbed that-"

"Be  _quiet_!" Vanille hauled burning lumber out of the way and used a steady stream of white magic to stave off the burns.

_You're all just monsters._

The ground rumbled again, and Vanille almost fell.

"Wait." The copy looked about them. "Are… are  _you_ doing this?"

Her hands felt clammy and her blood ran cold. The screams grew louder. She hesitated and took a few steps backwards, hands trembling.

The more she thought about it, the harder the ground shook. And the more the ground shook, the louder the cries of panic grew.

She didn't care.

Vanille blasted another beam out of the way.

She wasn't going to run until she saved at least one person.

* * *

Freya flew through the evening sky and savored the invigorating winds that whipped against her. She landed on a rooftop some ways off from the damage and set Shinra down to recover his breath and still the heaving of his small chest.

She looked down again from the position and surveyed the damage. The Court was filled with burning houses and frantic civilians. Only a few buildings had fallen, but people panicked all the same.

Freya stood and prepared to jump, but a hand took her by the boot.

"Wait!" Shinra scrambled to get closer to her. "Don't–" he coughed out dust– "don't leave!"

Freya looked between him and the site of the attack that remained remarkably contained. She could almost see a perfect circle to mark the affected ground. The area was small, yet she knew people suffered down there. "Would you have me leave them, instead?"

Shinra worked his mouth silently and shock showed through the size of his swirling eyes. He looked between her and the fires, face pale. "I… don't want to be alone."

"Neither would they." Freya took him around the waist again and he let out a yelp before she leaped.

They soared over rooftops and broken roads. Freya saw enough from up here to see that the damage was minimal beyond the burning and broken buildings. Some citizens rushed buckets of water back and forth while others worked on the relief of those injured. In the midst of it, she saw the telling blue light of white magic that lit the roads and illuminated blackened figures.

She landed in the middle of it and let Shinra peel himself from her grip before she took off again to land on the closest burning building with people shouting outside. Despite the smoldering frame beneath her, Freya flipped around on a supporting beam and dove inside.

The air distorted with the heat and Freya saw only angry red and orange for a moment. She set her jaw, ducked low to the ground, and pulled out a cloth to hold to her snout. The ground creaked below her, and the smoke threatened to suffocate. The whole house shook, ready to collapse.

Down a floor, she found a crying child that she promptly took in her arms before punching a hole through the front of the building with her spear and dropping the kid before his family.

She didn't give them time to thank her before she leaped off to find the next one.

Only to draw up short and land in the streets when she found Vanille stumbling away from one structure. No one was to be retrieved, given the last of people around the flaming building, but Freya wondered why Vanille was here in the first place.

Another rumble rippled through the ground and Freya steadied herself. "You should have found somewhere safe!"

Vanille paused and blinked at her with red-ringed eyes. "Freya? What are you doing here?"

"I suspect the same as you." Freya gestured. "Go. Find a place to rest."

"I… I can't." Vanille looked around her with a dazed expression. The ground shook below them, and Freya dropped to a crouch. "I'm… causing it, aren't I?"

"Don't be daft!" Freya rose again and moved to grab Vanille. "You need to recover your strength before the madness of smoke and ash takes you!"

"I'm not mad." Vanille dodged her grip and moved east. "Not mad."

"Go!" Freya took her by the arm and shoved her the opposite way, toward the river. "Run!"

She finally departed, though she moved at a sluggish pace. Freya refrained from cursing – panic did odd things to people.

Where did Shinra go?

She rushed back to where she left him and found nothing. It took a bit of running to see the kid drawing images in the dirt near where some other children had gathered. Beside him stood a man in tattered, green clothing and stained red in places. He spoke with the boy in hushed tones before looking up to see Freya and turning to leave.

Shadow seized up within her, but Freya shoved his presence to the back of her mind despite distant, unheard cries.

"The rumbles have quieted." Freya approached Shinra before she pulled her spear up close to herself and prepared to jump. "I must away to speak with the ruling power."

He jumped to his feet. "I'll go with you."

"So be it."

He followed behind and together, they rushed up the castle stairs.

Freya wondered how she would approach this – a natural disaster stuck atop everything else they dealt with would not be the most comfortable arrangement they would have had to deal with in recent times.

An attendant of the castle approached her. A woman wearing the sigil of Alexandria. "May I assist you?"

"I would speak with Her Majesty, Queen Garnet." Freya didn't stop walking and the woman kept pace with her.

"I will see what I can do about that, Lady Freya." The woman gave her a stiff look that had to hide something. "Might I request you wait in the lobby while I do so?"

"Absolutely not." Freya turned on the woman. "This is a matter of national import, and I would not be silenced. Zidane Tribal knows my word to hold value, and I will not be kept out for the convenience of the queen."

"Milady, I-"

"I am no lady and one such as yourself should know that." Freya stopped, and the attendant stopped with her before meeting her gaze. "I am a dragoon from Burmecia, decorated with the highest honors of Queen Garnet til Alexandros XVII. I serve as ambassador to your city and I would not be so shoved aside."

The attendant swallowed and gestured. "Very well, milady. This way, please."

Shinra said something in his language and Freya took the tone to mean he was impressed. Shadow used that opportunity to force himself back to the forefront of her mind.

_What did he do to Shinra?_

Freya tried to ignore the dread that hung over her.

The attendant showed them to a large room full of cushioned chairs and a table made of rich wood. Inside sat the queen herself with Zidane beside her and none other than  _Puck_  across the table.

Freya stopped. Zidane's arm was in a cast, a bandage wrapped around his head. Puck looked down after glancing at Freya.

She reminded herself that the prince was no concern of hers.

Garnet jumped to her feet, mouth frozen in a shocked smile. An odd reaction.

"Freya!" Garnet moved to stand before her, hands clasped together. "It's so good to see you!"

"Likewise, Majesty." Freya gave the queen a short but respectful bow and straightened before continuing. "I've come to offer assistance, with the disaster."

Zidane leaned back. "Hey, Freya! Sorry I haven't been down to visit as much as I said I would."

The queen's hand briefly reached out towards his, before immediately retracting. If Zidane noticed, he made no show of it.

Shadow hummed in thought and a sense of intrigue rose within her. His curiosity needed no words and Freya refrained from expressing her frustrations with his shallow attempts. Instead she focused on Garnet and asked, "How will you address the destruction, Majesty?"

"Ah. Yes…" Garnet took a deep breath and resumed her regal composure. "I've had a survey of the damage, and it seems it could have been worse. The center of the quake appears to have hit a short distance from the inn Zidane says you're staying at."

"That is correct." Freya looked about them and tried to ignore Shadow's urges to focus on the body language of the dignitaries. "I've found the damage grows less substantial further from that portion of the city."

"Bad luck," piped Zidane before popping some nuts in his mouth. "That's my favorite part of the city, too."

"You'll explain yourself?" Freya asked.

"Only if you do, first." Zidane sat up straight. "Who's the kid?"

"I'm not a kid," Shinra huffed.

"Shinra, so he refers to himself," said Freya. "You would do well to keep your mind focused on what's important."

"It  _is_  important," Zidane protested. "This room is important! And it matters if we let in people that aren't on official business!" He turned to Garnet. "Right?"

She nodded just a little too fast.

Freya hesitated. "You make a fair point. But dismiss the child – he is not but a kid and has nothing to gain from trading secrets."

"Quit calling me a kid!"

"Prince Puck." Freya leveled a hard look his way. "It is good to see you well. Would you privilege me with the reason you've been away since the destruction of our home? Candidates hotly contest your throne as we speak, and it raises much confusion in the people."

Puck looked up with wide eyes. "I don't know. I guess it's been a while."

Garnet opened her mouth, and for a brief moment, it hung there. When she thought to snap it shut again, she changed to wringing her hands. She hadn't lost all the habits she'd picked up from the streets then. "Yes, it would be important for you to know. We've been entertaining the Prince Puck, of Burmecia."

_You would entrust your nation to a child?_

It would have to be in the late king's memory that she allowed Puck his freedom and she was not his mother. Yet, no, she could not allow this to go entirely unnoticed, as he  _was_  the rightful heir. He reaped the benefits of his position without taking the responsibilities associated with it.

_… I see._

Freya steeled herself. Much as she would have the child disciplined for his blatant negligence, the rebuilding of the city was more important a matter.

Shinra took a seat toward the edge of the room and swung his legs. Freya wondered how much of this he absorbed – he was a child, but an odd one and she couldn't think him ignorant of the goings-on about him.

"The time is accommodating." Freya gestured toward the exit. "The homes lost will have much time to rebuild before the cold sets in and I would recommend focusing on such."

Zidane shrugged, then winced and glared down at his cast. Garnet looked thoughtful for a moment before she said, "We've already set about delegating construction to several trustworthy crews. I believe we don't require your help, though the offer is certainly appreciated."

Right. A dragoon knight's skillset would not mean much in the face of a disaster of this nature. And it certainly wasn't a possibility to offer the help of her people.

_Did the girl not cause this quake?_

What? No, the quake was no black magic. The power required to cause such would be-

_Almost on the divine scale._

Something about the tone Shadow took sent a shiver down Freya's back. Yet he spoke nonsense.

"Prince Puck." Freya diverted her attention once more, seeking to change the subject. "How long do you plan on staying here?"

He frowned. "I dunno. A few more days, maybe. Why?"

"It would be appropriate for me to see my prince off, before he returns to his adventuring." The words rang hollow in her ears. "You would inform me before you leave?

 _This tells us nothing. You should find the_ girl –  _she'll lead us to the vessel and servant._

Freya was no babysitter, despite what the irritable voice implied.

"Perhaps we could have dinner." Garnet drew herself to her feet. "If we manage to find time between all the happenings."

Puck jumped to his feet and headed towards the door. "Yeah! That sounds like a plan. I've got some things to do, so I'll see you all later!" He ran out without even a wave goodbye. Freya hadn't the time to respond.

Zidane winced again. "I'm always up for food, but I don't know when we'll find the time at this rate."

Freya turned to him. "You'll tell me about your arm?"

"Ah." He gave her a weak smile. "You know, there's this whole thing with Lindblum. The mythril situation? You know, Alexandria took theirs and all that…"

"I understand the situation."

Garnet stepped forward, to face Freya more directly. "My mother distributed quite a lot of it amongst loyal nobility. Most had no desire to part with it."

"They were all pretty corrupt, anyway." Zidane bit his lip. "So, you know, I went and dealt with them."

"They did not take kindly to it." Garnet's head slumped, just a bit. "It will become commonly known quite soon. Many of them have been deposed, now."

"You beat them up?" Shinra asked.

Freya folded her arms. "Is that so wise? They'll come seeking vengeance, won't they?"

"This particular guy was trying to overthrow Garnet." Zidane gave Garnet a tranquil smile. "So, you know, he deserved it. If they try anything funky, all the right people know all the right details."

Garnet hovered close to Zidane. "It's been quite the adventure, picking up the remnants of my kingdom. Many of the people have made it clear since the day I returned that they do not approve of this succession. I'm willing to listen to the opposition, but those who work to have me removed will not be tolerated."

"Steiner helped." Zidane laughed. "I've heard."

Freya frowned. "I'll hope I never find reason to oppose you."

"Yes…" Garnet chewed on her lip. "I don't mean to interfere with Burmecia's affairs." Garnet looked down at the marble floors. "But I've been trying to explain some of this to Puck."

Freya's arms fell to her sides. "It is no problem of mine."

"No, you understand this better than anyone else." Garnet narrowed her eyes and frowned. "I want to help Puck step up and become a strong leader."

"You are right to desire such." Freya shook her head. "The Cleyrans would vie for the power of the throne and only Puck's position there would prevent a power struggle between our nations, despite having become one as they are."

"Yet he's so young." Garnet took a seat again. "I remember being close to that age and only caring about the dress my maid chose for me. Would it even be possible to prepare him?"

"If we had time, such as what a regency would allow. But it matters none at all should the boy not accept his heritage."

"Right." Garnet gripped her temples. "I see your problem."

"A problem of  _mine_ , it isn't." Freya turned on her heel. "Only the ruling portion of Burmecia." She paused before the door and Shinra rushed to her side. "And lest I forget it, Eiko asked me to request more frequent correspondence from the two of you. She is, apparently, quite lonely."

Garnet nodded and Zidane sighed. "Yeah," he said, "I've been trying. So much to do, you know? I've got everything here, I've got everyone over in the Black Mage Village…"

"I only communicated that I would pass on her request." Freya bowed again. "I wish you both wisdom and strength in moving forward."

"Of course. Please, I'll walk you out." Garnet separated from Zidane and strode forward, leading the way towards the door. Zidane waved goodbye with his good arm.

The walk back to the front door was quiet. Once there, in the dark of night, Freya shared with Garnet a farewell, then hurried down the path back towards town. Shinra kept close to her despite his short, human legs.

"What do you mean?" Freya hissed under her breath. "You imply that Vanille caused the quake? She has no such control over black magic."

 _She does not belong here, nor on any other world._ Shadow let out a wave of tension.  _She is an outsider and ally to the Dead God._

"Other worlds." Freya clenched her fists and Shinra took to her side.

"Who are you talking to?" He looked up at her with a completely serious face. "You have someone inside you?"

"I-…" She slowed down. "I'm not sure."

"I had the same thing a while ago." He shook his head. "But she wasn't very easy to understand."

_Trey's allies have visited worlds like this one. They target those who do not belong and remove them from the world. They seem to be part of a god long since dead, yet this is a sign to be feared, as that god would have this world converted to soulless puppets for His amusement._

Freya frowned. "Where would they have taken this child?"

"Oi!"

_Unknown._

Freya stopped and looked around at the slowing traffic. With the damage done, it would appear most preferred to rest for the night and worry about building on the morrow. "We have no proof of their intentions?"

_They've refused to work with those who watch over the worlds. I belong to those who would protect you and your people for millennia to come, yet they refuse to explain themselves._

Other worlds, she understood. She'd walked on one. But who were these messengers that took who they wanted and moved where they pleased?

_They are a danger. We cannot afford to trust those who might lend help to a power intent on conquer._

Freya stretched her neck. "I would first know what you are. If you are a part of the Assemblage."

_Absolutely not. I'm only a spirit, gone from one world and having traded my loyalty to help another._

"Then I'll believe you for now." Freya looked to Shinra. "I'll jump again. Are you ready?"

"Sure." Shinra didn't resist when she picked him up. He was a weight, but not heavy enough to keep her down. "Where are we going?"

"To find Vanille." Freya planted her spear in the ground and launched herself into the sky.

She couldn't shake Shadow's suspicion of Shinra.


	5. Chapter 5

Vanille took a seat by the river and watched the sun rise. The river gurgled and murmured as it ran downstream, cleaner than any other she'd seen in the vicinity. The sound of it calmed her nerves and she let herself forget what happened mere hours before. For now, all she knew was the river and the rising birdsong that greeted the morning.

On the wind, she thought she heard the words,  _they need you_.

Vanille shook the idea from her head. The ground felt real beneath her and the wind brushing her cheek left rustled grass behind that tickled her ankles. Her hallucinations must have given way to these nonsense voices that spoke as if they knew her.

In the dew-touched morning, she thought of Lindblum and its scattered nature scenes. They held more color and variety than these "classy" lots in Alexandria that favored simplistic design.

She needed to go back home. Needed to get back to Lindblum.

She pulled herself to her feet. Needed to get her panes, assuming they were still intact.

"Vanille." She froze at the name. Real, or not?

"Oh, no." The words slipped out when she turned and laid eyes on the man from the other day. "Please, no."

Trey approached, one hand out. "I am not of the opinion that we can allow you to wander any longer. You understand, don't you? That you don't belong here?"

She rubbed her hands over her arms and moved to get past him. He kept pace. "Please leave me alone."

Trey took a deep breath. "Allow me to be clear. There is a situation you do belong within, containing your longstanding friends, from your original existence. To join them, you will have to do something they have not."

Vanille bit her lip but didn't stop. An image flashed in her head of a black sky with stars that didn't glow as bright as they should. Of a dozen faces she couldn't place.

"There is a being that requires a residence within your mind, to communicate for a period of time." He kept his gaze on their surroundings, sparing her only minimal attention – kind of like Freya did.

"What type of being?"

"A deity. The Goddess, Mwynn."

Vanille's breath caught in her throat and she paused. "I know that name."

"As you should." Trey stuck one hand in his pocket and lifted the other in a palm-up gesture. "Mwynn, the goddess of all things, gave birth to everything we know. All worlds can eventually be traced to her omnipotence and sovereignty, allowing a certain level of interference from other eternities that-"

"No." Vanille looked around them, at the swaying leaves in the trees and the fluttering birds that chirped. "Where did I hear it before?"

Trey blinked. "In your previous life, of course. Do you not remember? Unfortunately, we do not know of any other besides you that matches up to the prerequisites, otherwise I might recommend we find one more suited to the task. As it stands, the one other person in the entirety of creation we thought might prove beneficial has been previously adapted into a vessel for a separate being and as such, is no longer a viable option for Mwynn. That is one school of thought, however-"

"That can't be right." Vanille turned to get away. "I could never be as exciting as all that."

"Would you drop the façade, please?"

Vanille drew up short.

"You all know." She heard his footsteps draw closer. "You've  _always_  known. Yet none of you will face the reality that you so deeply understand is true. Why must you complicate this for the rest of us? Why won't you simply accept who you are?"

"Vanille!"

Freya's voice. Vanille forced a breath and looked up to see both Freya and Shinra standing by the roadside. Freya whipped her lance free and stepped forward. "I would have you step away from her, sir!"

Trey looked confused for a moment, then he scoffed and waved a hand. "This performance is completed for your world, as well as innumerable others, Dragoon." He spoke with a calm and collected voice, though he held no weapon that Vanille could see.

"I rather doubt that." Freya stepped in front of Vanille. "This world is safe, and I would not believe you to protect it from a disaster were one to arise."

"It will never be safe until Mwynn's vessel is elected and put in place!" Trey flung a hand to one side. "The goddess' light will flicker and fade without proper inhabitation! Should we lose that light, we lose all hope we have against the coming reign!"

Shinra threw up a hand. "Can I do it instead? I kinda miss Omega."

"You've been scarred already." Trey scoffed. "Your skin betrays your rejection – a god cannot take such a damaged vessel and expect themselves to last until their fruition."

"Says who!" Shinra took a step forward.

"Says the laws of the known universe." Trey stuck a hand on his hip and shook his head. "I shouldn't be wasting my time with you."

Shinra let out a cry and rushed at Trey, only for the latter to grab him by the face and hold him at arm's length. "You don't know what you're talking about." Trey flexed his fingers and the air shimmered around his free hand. "But never mind. I've come to confiscate this threat from you – I would expect thanks, but I'll forego such luxuries for now." He tossed Shinra to the side and sent the kid rolling. "Please don't aggravate me further."

Shinra scrambled back to his feet, but Freya planted her spear in the ground in front of him and Shinra took the hint. He scowled at Trey.

Freya glared daggers. "I should report you to the royal forces of Alexandria."

Trey rolled his head on his shoulders. "I am not an inhabitant of this world, and I have no plan to remain longer than I must. The postponement of my departure would not go unnoticed and for that I should warn you not to intervene."

"Stop it!" Vanille took a few steps forward, and placed herself between the two, arms spread. "Just stop it!"

Freya kept her eyes on Trey, lance tensed. "You should not be here, Vanille."

Trey appeared unworried.

"You've been experiencing odd things, at least?" Trey turned his attention from Freya to look at Vanille. "Hearing voices, perhaps? Or feeling as if you don't belong on the world you were raised on?"

"Vanille…" Freya's voice took on a warning tone.

"So, what?" Vanille demanded. "What would you have me say?"

"Those memories you've been recollecting." Trey nudged the tip of Freya's lance out of the way, but she snapped it right back at him. He frowned when it nicked his cheek. "You haven't questioned them at all?"

"What are you trying to  _say_?" Vanille stepped forward, hands curled into fists. "Would you come out and  _say it_?"

"Is this connected to the earthquake?" Freya asked, voice low. She glanced between the two with intent eyes.

"It most certainly is."

"What?" Vanille barely managed the word. Her head felt light.

Trey closed his eyes and shook his head. "Look, I'd rather not raise any more questions or confusions. But Dragoon, if your friend stays, she will only cause more destruction before she gets better. Vanille, you'll hurt your acquaintances if you resist any longer because you have an inherent power resting within you." He raised a hand to his chin, all sign of aggression seemingly gone. "One that manifested this previous evening. Control over the ground beneath you is a part of who you are, it is part of this rebirth."

"You speak nonsense!" Freya pressed the lance into Trey's throat, barely stopping from piercing the skin. "Take your tales elsewhere!"

"No." Vanille shivered. "No. I can't. I'm not- I'm going home. I'm going back to Lindblum."

Trey groaned, "That would not be  _wise_ -"

Freya spun and knocked Trey's legs out from under him. He barely had time to shout in surprise before she kicked him back and pinned him to the ground through the cloth of his shoulder.

Trey slapped a hand on her lance. And the blade shattered.

Freya stumbled back from the force of it and stabbed the jagged end of her surviving stick in the ground to steady herself again. Trey shot up to his feet and dusted his shoulders off.

Vanille spun on her heel and ran.

Trey shouted for her to stop, but Freya engaged him again.

This was out of Vanille's hands.

* * *

_… That could have gone better. Wake, dragoon, before it's too late._

Freya woke to the smell of dirt and lush foliage and the sound of nearby, rushing water. Something tickled her nose and she blinked bleary eyes to find grass swaying in an afternoon breeze. Face-down, she couldn't see much beyond the tattered suit of a blond child working by her side.

" _Hud ykyeh, hud ykyeh…_ " Small hands pressed against her side and she made out the faint scent of blood before an aching pain came to life around her midsection. A faintly-raspy voice quipped, " _Thu'd tea, bmayca._ "

"Shinra." The sound left her mouth before she thought it. "Are you not hurt?"

"Not really." He swallowed, and her side hurt again. He removed his hands and she felt the urge to give into sleep. "You're worse off. Why did you provoke him like that?"

 _The man is a danger and not to be trusted._ Shadow bristled and recoiled.  _I would have him quartered when we see him again!_

"He's a threat." With some effort, Freya moved her hands to grip the ground below and haul herself into a sitting position. "Thank you for your help, young one, but it's time I parted ways with both you and the rest of this confused plot to overtake the galaxy."

"You're not gonna chase that guy?" Shinra stood with her and she made out disappointment in the furrowing of his brows. "But he's-"

"No concern of mine." Shadow tensed further. "I would need the help of my old companions to remove another would-be tyrant. I'll leave to accomplish what I set out to do and I'll end my involvement."

"Okay." Shinra hung his head. "I guess I'll go by myself then."

Freya paused. "Go where?"

"To…" Shinra turned to face the horizon and Freya made out dried blood that ran down his neck. "I don't know. Follow him, maybe."

"That's too dangerous." Freya recovered the remainder of her lance and struck it in the ground. "He'll hurt you again."

"Not if I don't present myself as an enemy." Shinra turned to face her again and she didn't miss the glisten in his eyes or the bruise that discolored half his face. "I want to know more about him."

Freya opened her mouth again to protest but thought of Puck. "… Alas. You're old enough to make your decisions, I suppose."

"You bet I am." Shinra bit his lip. "But maybe we'll see each other again."

"Should fate allow it." Freya dipped her head. "I'll wish you luck, little one."

"Not a little one," Shinra muttered before he turned and ran off after where she presumed Trey went.

Frey closed her eyes for a moment and they stung. Then she opened them again and set out for that temple in the city.

 _But you could_ help _them_! Shadow's frustration rose as bile in her throat.  _The world and even the galaxy could be bettered with your help!_

She tuned him out. This Trey wasn't her problem and she shouldn't have forgotten that. Vanille was never meant to be her charge.

The sun had barely shifted its position in the sky when Freya found the red- and white-themed structure in Alexandria's streets.

Freya took a deep breath, then stepped into the established Sanctuary of the Currant Assemblage in Alexandria.

Inside was dim, lit with scattered candles across various wooden surfaces. Twelve lamps burned throughout the temple, showing impressive workmanship upon their metal surfaces. Upon closer inspection, she made out patterns after the likeness of flowers and weaponry.

The wood was stained to a dark cherry color. Novices and devotees walked through passages covered by red tapestries hanging from the ceiling. The temple appeared unbothered by the quake, with nothing but a crooked rug to hint at any disturbance. Freya made her way closer to find the image of twelve red-robed figures depicted in its threads.

"You're injured," whispered a young man wearing a robe of white and accented in red around the hemlines. "Would you like help?"

Freya cast him a wary look. "The Currant Goddess of Memory. She is one of your devotions?"

"Yes." He gave her a warm smile and gestured inward, towards one of the passages. "Please – if you have questions about memory, they'd be best answered by her shrine."

Shadow shuddered within her, a terrible and cold sensation, though he said nothing.

Freya followed the man through the dim passage. It was lighter past the front room, thanks to larger windows that allowed the natural light of the afternoon to seep in. The candles in the short corridors were plain and hung in bowls from the ceiling.

"If you don't mind my asking-" the priest glanced over his shoulder- "what is your familiarity with the Red Faith?"

"I have spoken with some priests in my own city." Freya shook her head. "However, all my knowledge is limited to what I hear in superstitious tales. I would appreciate clarification and enlightenment as you offer."

The priest paused before a tapestry to hold it open for her to enter. Past the tapestry was a square room in which sat a desk with a chair behind it, and seating for a handful of others on the other side. Four candles sat on the desk, each sitting on the carven image of two lines, one flat and the other extending out from one side to form an angle.

"Take a seat." The priest gestured to the entrance side of the room. Freya took one with a little hesitation. "What may I help you with?"

How to speak of it? She'd avoided it for so long, now, the words felt elusive as the morning mist. "I have a…" She paused. "Friend. A dear friend who's inexplicably lost key memories, memories that I believe crucial to his daily life. I would restore them."

The priest stiffened.

"Perhaps your Goddess, given her domain, has some way to assist."

The priest pulled a book out of the desk and retrieved a writing utensil from beside the candles. "How did this person lose their memories?"

Freya clenched her fist. "I couldn't say. He vanished one day, and when he returned, he was without them."

The priest scribbled down a few notes. "How long has it been?"

"A year since we found him, yet five years more since he left."

The man looked up from the book. "Thus, he could have lost them any time within that five year period, yes?"

"He recalls parts of that time." Freya closed her eyes for a moment to remember Fratley's words. Opened again to see the man watching her. "We've come to the conclusion that whatever happened must have occurred in the first year or two of his absence."

"Hm." The man set the book down, then opened one of the drawers of the desk. "You don't live around here, do you?"

She frowned. "I do not."

He closed the drawer and brought out a pendant. He held it above the candles for a moment and whispered an incantation under his breath. Then paused for a moment. Extended it towards her. "Take this."

That shudder again – she kept her hand back. "What is it?"

"A sigil of memory." The man moved his hand to let it lay on his palm. "Have your friend wear it for as long as necessary, though I expect you'll see results within a week."

Freya accepted it. It was composed of a thin silver ring, with the same image in the candles set inside. The icon was colorized with a deep, bloody red that glistened in the candle light. "It represents the heart?"

"Not quite." The man leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. "It's something the texts refer to as a 'pistol.' It must be a powerful artifact for the goddess to wield, I imagine."

"May I ask the significance of these candles?" Freya asked. "There seems to be quite a bit of care put into their creation."

"Oh, absolutely!" The priest regarded the four on his desk with an excited grin. "They represent the Currant Pantheon. You know that there's twelve of them? Each with their own domain?"

"… I heard, yes."

"Each candle is sculpted in the image of their icon." He fiddled with those on the desk. "Memory has these candles, four to represent her number. Twelve gods, twelve candles."

Freya rubbed a finger over the sigil in her hand. "Why numbered?"

The priest paused and regarded her with a thoughtful look. "That's actually quite the debate among my brothers and sisters. Some consider it to be a rank, like soldiers to the general and so on. Me, I'd like to believe they show the order of appointment to divinity."

"You don't have all the answers to your own religion?"

"Who does?" He shrugged. "But that's part of the excitement, isn't it? We do what we can to interpret what our gods have left for us, but they have wrapped it in an enigma, a puzzle to be decoded. It's a challenge for us to unlock their mysteries and it's such a thrill to piece together what we have. There are so many possible solutions!"

"Of course." Freya took a breath and stood. "Do you require payment for this?"

The priest waved a hand. "Not much. To ensure you return with the pendant, I'll request a ten-gil deposit that you'll return it to a sister temple when you finish."

Freya fished out her coin purse. "Very well. And I expect I'll provide an update when I return."

"Much appreciated." The man accepted her coins and deposited them in a jar on the table. "If there's nothing else…?"

"I'll show myself out." Freya left the way she came, only to pause in the hallway when she caught sight of a tall painting that depicted a young man with choppy, blond hair and an expression she came to know all too well.

Either Trey was one of the gods worshiped by the Currant or he happened to share a likeness with one of them. If the former was true, then perhaps Vanille was in more danger than she originally thought.

Despite the powers the man displayed, she found it to be an odd coincidence. Perhaps she could get Zidane to deal with it while she handled another matter.

She could wash her hands of Shinra and Vanille, but Puck was another matter entirely.

It was time she dealt with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Vanille hurried to the airport. She could buy a ticket there and be out on the next available flight – she would check out of the inn once she was sure she had a ticket. Blank would have to send someone else or come himself.

Excited travelers passed her by and Vanille set her teeth against the sound.

A massive engine started, and she dropped to her knees with a cry. That was  _close._ But looking around, she couldn't find the slightest sign of where it might have come from. Some passersby shot her odd looks, and some hurried their children past.

All she needed to do was get aboard a plane.

Despite the deafening sound, she stumbled to her feet and continued on her way. It would be a little more manageable at home, she knew, but she would only stay in Lindblum long enough to gather her possessions before leaving and finding a place away from all the civilization.

She froze when the ground rumbled. Not again!

"Pardon."

She let out a cry and leaped back to see Trey, who cleared his throat and wiped at his pristine uniform.

"Would you stop following me!" Vanille flung her hands to her sides. "I've had enough of this!"

"Don't you see her?" he gestured about them. "She speaks as if she's conversed with you about all this, and I find it hard to believe her a liar."

"You don't feel it?" She looked at her feet. "Aren't I doing it again?"

"Please." Trey took a step forward and she took one back. "You're fighting so hard that your memories themselves would dig their heels. The more you deny it, the further damage you'll cause to yourself and others!"

A massive sphere of shining metal and rimmed in orange spikes rolled by her at incredible speed. That engine-like sound emitted from it, growing louder as it approached, and dimmer as it went by. The sound didn't vanish, yet the thing did, into an alley on the other side of the square.

She took a shaky breath and ran away. Trey didn't give chase at first – that didn't seem to be in his character.

The rumbling of the metal thing grew louder before it appeared again and rolled by, heading the opposite way.

Some part of her wanted to say that it was working. Digging, maybe. But if it was supposed to be digging, it wasn't doing a very good job of it. There was no sign of grooves or anything in the ground it screamed over.

Vanille kept running.

_You comin', Vanille?_

A serene sheen of crystal dust flickered through the air, more turning up every time someone around her took a step. Thunder rumbled in the skies above her, and rain came crashing down. It soaked her through in moments.

_We're all waiting, you know._

"I do," she whispered. Wait – no. No, she didn't. She didn't know  _anything_  that was happening!

Vanille tightened the grip on her bag and turned towards the inn. The square had emptied. She couldn't say whether that was her eyes lying to her or maybe the rain was real.

She burst into the inn, throwing the door closed behind her, and sprinted up the stairs. This wasn't her.

None of this was her.

"Whoa, slow down there."

Vanille skid to a stop to avoid hitting the woman in front of her. "I'm sorry, I…" She looked up, and her heart stuttered in her chest.

Before her stood a woman in deep blue silk, dark hair wild around her face. "We're gonna survive this, you know." Chirping insects sounded with the voice, ringing through a clear and quiet breeze. The rain pounding against the wood dimmed, and Vanille felt a warmth rise in her eyes.

"It's not real."

"Keep telling yourself that." The woman walked past her, towards the stairs.

Vanille kept her face forward and hurried into her small room.

Rain pounded against the window and the sky outside was grey with clouds. She pulled the curtains closed and drenched the room in darkness.

She pulled the lantern out and set it up against the west wall. Set the metal frame up in front of it and leaned a pane of glass against that. Candlelight flickered in the glass and took mere moments to solidify.

The yellows of the light moved across the spectrum, many settling into greens, but this was no landscape.

A dark-skinned man. Friendly and familiar and-

She broke open the paints and got to copying the iconic strength of his nose. She moved faster than before to get down the most important details, yet it only took a moment for him to move in sporadic bursts and for his form to flicker in unnatural flashes of light.

Then he vanished. Vanille bit her lip and set aside that image for now before she took out another pane of the ones remaining from her trip yesterday.

Setting this one up, the light solidified immediately and showed two figures. Two women, with rosy pink hair. Sisters.

Vanille wasted no time. She haphazardly threw paint over their figures, doing her best to remember them.

Yet, nothing. They began to move, then vanished shortly thereafter, just like the man had. She shook her head and grabbed another pane.

This time the lights took on the form of the woman in blue and with the coalescing of the image, she felt a pang in her heart sharper than if she'd been stabbed with a knife. This was a lifelong friend, one she could almost… call a friend from birth.

After that one, Vanille only had one last pane. This one took longer to solidify. She waited, impatient. After what felt like ages, the lights moved and changed.

Vanille twitched. It formed an image of herself, wearing an outfit she knew.

The lights flickered, and the image vanished.

She set the last pane to dry and stood, retrieving the paintings of landscape still inside her bag, then spread them out before her.

What did it all mean?

Paintings surrounded her, strewn across fragile glass. She picked one up and raised it above her head. If it didn't mean anything, so why couldn't she bring herself to throw it? To break it?

Vanille set it down and spread the rest of the panes out around her. A landscape of crystal on one, a tower set between two wastelands on another, a village of flowers and family depicted in one. It seemed to her that she'd seen just about every landscape imaginable and had drawn most of them.

Maybe landscapes weren't what she needed.

She glanced towards the now-dry paintings of the people. They represented something deep inside of her. A fear? Commitment?

She pushed aside the mesmerizing landscapes and spread out the figures. A woman in blue, a man in green, and two rose-haired sisters. Painting them was taxing. The crushing pain of responsibility and guilt, and it didn't stop, the guilt never went away.

Wait.

Vanille paused, holding that feeling. It hurt, but there was something there. A memory?

With a deep breath, she focused. What did she know of them? The images she saw moved and whispered to her. They spoke and brought ambient sounds with them. Footsteps, and the whistle of a wind that didn't touch her skin.

Did… no, that was just the one. The woman in blue, that was the one the wind accompanied.

The others… the taste of smoke followed the man in green. Vanille couldn't place a thought or feeling to the sister with the ponytail, but the other one had a distinct scent of ozone that accompanied her when Vanille really focused.

They were memories. She'd seen them before. Her brain didn't create these figures, they were real.

"Maybe not  _real,"_ Vanille whispered to herself, "but I think they came from something."

"Indeed."

Vanille leapt to her feet. Trey stood in the doorway and leaned against the frame. "Would you quit following me?" she pleaded. "I've had enough!"

"Have you?" Trey looked about them. "Forgive my presumptuous nature, but I should like to believe you not to have abandoned your closest connections so freely."

"I didn't!"

"Really?" Trey closed his eyes. "Perhaps you wouldn't think so if you could remember their faces. Think, Vanille, of Lightning's harsh frowns and of Serah's soft voice."

"Stop!" Vanille covered her ears and dropped to her knees. "I don't want to remember!"

"Perhaps it's harder for you psychophren." Trey entered and dropped to a crouch before her. "It frightens you now, but if you just push a little further, then you'll forget the pain. You'll remember the joy you felt around them."

"I do!" Vanille looked up at him with tears stinging her eyes. "They were my friends! But I betrayed them, didn't I?"

"By no means." Trey touched the panes and redirected her attention to them. "Try to think – really  _try_  – and I suspect you'll find something else."

She swallowed hard and looked down.

The woman in blue brought an ache and warmth that Vanille wanted to dismiss as fake. A sense of appreciation and belonging that she yearned to believe was real.

"They loved you." Trey sighed. "I think. Really, I never knew them. But none of them seemed like the type to blame you."

These people were worth it. The guilt they brought was a memory, but there was something else there as well. She wanted to say it was acceptance.

Wait, she missed a painting. Vanille hesitated, then retrieved the last pane from its position against the wall.

The one she'd painted herself on.

Vanille turned to face it, setting the others back up with it. She'd worn that dress before. She  _knew_ she had.

The dress she wore now was sky blue. She liked the color, but never thought it fit her. It didn't belong to her. Blue was… blue belonged to the other one.

The woman with the dark, wild hair. There was a name on the tip of Vanille's tongue. "Wind," she whispered. That wasn't the name. "Sky." No… Dagger?

Trey's quiet voice cut through the fog in her mind like the morning sun. "Fang."

The air rippled and danced around her. Vanille jumped to her feet as chocobos sprinted through the wooden walls, straight past her, and exited on the other side, followed by quadrupeds larger than she was. Plants shot up around her, and she choked as the air flooded with the scent of blood and a recent rain.

Light split through the ceiling, reaching into every crack of the room, and distant roars echoed through the landscape.

A warm, gentle breeze drifted through, pulling her hair with it. She knew this world. She'd seen hundreds of pieces of it over the past few years, through hundreds of different real-world locations. Except, they were both real. One was just… where she was.

She was…

A sheep bleated nearby, huddled against a rocky outcropping. The wooden panels of the room snapped and fell away to reveal massive open plains.

No, nowhere in this world was home. Not really. These plains, they were closer.

Thunder crashed from the cloudless sky. Vanille yelped, crouched, and squeezed her eyes shut. Storms…

It wasn't storming. Cloudless. Vanille opened one eye and turned around to see a figure in the distance. It was too far to make out details, but she was sure that they had cast the spell.

Vanille stood and stretched a foot out despite a part of her dreading the thought of moving closer.

A fire spell roared in that same distance. Whoever it was, Vanille knew them. She knew them like she knew this ground beneath her feet. The grassy plains, the  _Steppe._

And that orb that floated in the sky above her head. She knew that sight too. The gaping hole in it was partially her fault.

Blue fabric swished beside her. Vanille watched Fang stroll away. She couldn't follow.

"You comin', Vanille?" Fang asked with a glance her way. "We're all waiting, you know."

Warmth in her own eyes, all too familiar. "I'm trying, Fang." Vanille smiled against the tears that pricked at her eyes. "But I don't know how."

"Figure it out. We're only a family together, right?" Fang shrugged. "It's okay – we'll wait."

Vanille's breath caught in her throat and hitched. The Soul Purge had failed. Everyone survived, they had stretched out to the new world – why weren't they there now?

Fang left her with a saunter and Vanille put a hand to her mouth as if she could hold back her tears. Her chest ached and her face swelled with emotion.

"See the fall of humanity." Her copy appeared in a burst of coalescing mist. "Our fault, unfortunately. But then, if we didn't bring down Cocoon, they would have died even sooner."

"What is the point?" Vanille rounded on her copy, eyes hot with tears. "Why would I ever go back if nothing we do ever makes a difference? If we only prolong the inevitable?"

"Because this isn't inevitable." The other Vanille heaved a sigh and pressed her lips into a fine line. "With the very last of my power, I would save all of you and take you somewhere safe."

Cocoon fell from the sky.

Crystal blasted the air and a spire formed below the dropping world. Crystal dust formed a warm blizzard that engulfed the grasslands around her, burying the sheep and the outcropping, and the broken bodies of prey scattered around.

The life in the air faded, leaving nothing but the taste of dust.

Her copy mouthed the words that came to mind, "Your name is Oerba Dia Vanille."

She'd been a Gran Pulse l'Cie, enemy of those living on Cocoon. She'd been a piece of the world, holding the living aloft in the sky. She served as a sacrificial saint to Bhunivelze's church, meant to destroy the dead she spoke for.

But most importantly, she'd been part of a family. She didn't remember all of them, yet, but they were her family. And she would find them again.

But… she'd been a performer and thief of the streets. Where did the two lives intersect?

The vision of the old world vanished, and left Vanille in the cold, small room in the inn.

"What did you see?" Trey placed a hand on her shoulder and Vanille stepped back.

Glass crunched beneath her and she found all her panes in multicolor pieces on the ground. "My memories," she said at length. She focused on the floor beneath her. "I remember who I was."

"You have a work you have set out to do, the culmination of which will lead to the salvation of incalculable souls that span our known universe." Trey shifted his weight. "If you would be so willing, the expenditure of my effort and resources is at your disposal."

Vanille looked at him and found his eyes narrow – intent.

"I swear it by the old gods and by us new." He took a step forward and she found herself impressed by his height. "Allow me to-"

The door burst open and that blond-haired kid from before ran forward and tackled Trey with a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

Freya strode up the path to the castle. Soldiers made way for her like she was a visiting dignitary, and none so much as raised an eyebrow. She wondered how the blood still dripping from her forehead didn't faze them.

Luckily, Zidane and Puck happened to be sitting in the courtyard and chatting amiably about… whatever nonsense they preferred to discuss.

They didn't notice her at first and Freya frowned. Zidane's arm was no longer in a cast and he let it dangle at his side, while Puck had his head on the table between them.

Freya cleared her throat and they both jumped to their feet.

"Hey, Freya." Puck bounced in place. "What's up?"

"There is an issue we have been avoiding for far too long, Puck." Freya planted her feet and folded her arms. "Burmecia suffers without proper leadership."

Puck stiffened and took a few steps back.

"Freya," Zidane said slowly, "what happened to you? You're bleeding."

"Pay it no heed."

"Aren't you taking things a little fast?"

Freya turned her glower on Zidane. "Your friend has been avoiding his problems for years, already. With the Cleyrans joining our number, there has been a good deal of talk revolving around changing the structure of our government. Most Burmecians strongly oppose that, but we cannot forever fight for our prince if our prince refuses to fight for himself."

Puck threw his hands to both sides. "Then maybe you should just drop it! Maybe I shouldn't go back, maybe it  _should_  change!"

Freya took a step forward. "Perhaps it should – but the decision rests on your shoulders alone and I will not have you make it so lightly. Remember that this was your father's last wish, and the last order made by our kingdom. Burmecia  _is your home_."

"Freya, that's a little harsh." Zidane looked between the two. "I'd watch it if I were you."

She ignored him. "It is no easy burden to bear the crown. But my people suffer-"

"You think I don't know?!" Puck shouted, taking a step forward. The indecision was gone from his eyes and replaced with an intense anger. "I know! I know that I'll lose it! Yeah, maybe my dad wanted things to stay the same forever, but he's dead now! He doesn't get to choose!"

 _The irrational words of an emotional child._ Shadow wilted.  _This is not how a kingdom should run._

Freya softened her voice. "If that's true, then all you need do is address the people and tell them yourself. It will be the last act you do before you are absolved of all responsibility."

Puck hesitated and looked down at the ground.

_...There is something more to his reluctance, then._

Zidane patted Puck on the shoulder. "Your dad wouldn't push you into it if he didn't think you could handle it."

_What happened to the boy's father?_

"I can't." Puck shoved the hand off. "I have no idea how to run a kingdom – I never learned."

Freya felt an acute pain in her chest. "You do not have to shoulder all the responsibility at first," she said. "We can set advisors to the crown and appoint a king regent until you come of age. This is not an uncommon practice and it would allow you years to learn how to be a king."

"I can't." He looked away and sniffled. "I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"You know…" Zidane sat on the ground next to him. "Dagger hates her job, right? She's felt like you do since the moment she first looked at the crown that sits on her perfectly lush, black hair. She told me that exact same thing when we first got here."

Puck gave him a disbelieving look. "But she's doing such a good job."

"She is." Zidane flashed a knowing smile. "And yet a bunch of idiots still want Brahne back."

" _Why_?" Puck took a step back. "Brahne was a bloodthirsty  _tyrant_!"

Zidane shrugged. "She  _was_  kind of terrible, but that was mostly right at the end of her rule. Garnet will be the first to tell you, she wasn't always that way. I hear she used to be a kind ruler, and more importantly, a smart one. She kept up with Lindblum in growth despite limited resources and still holds most of the people's loyalty."

Puck frowned. "I don't get it."

Freya kept quiet – she couldn't help a gnawing curiosity to see where Zidane would take this.

"So," Zidane rolled his hand to its side, a gesture for Puck to put the pieces together. "Garnet isn't sure she can measure up to the queen that Brahne used to be, and a lot of her people are happy to tell her that she won't. Thing is, what makes a ruler isn't what it looks like from the outside. Garnet realized that, and she realized one other thing. It's about  _belonging_."

 _Your friend is slightly more intelligent than he looks at first sight, but belonging is_ not _the only issue involved here._

Freya rolled her eyes to herself.

"What about it?" Puck wiped at his eyes.

"The secret there is that belonging is something you choose." Zidane tapped the side of his head. "And  _that's_  the answer. You choose to become a ruler, and you choose to be a good one. It's not about what you've done before or where you were born…"

_That's not entirely true._

"… It's about what you decide to do with  _now_  that determines your future and how your people accept you."

"I don't think I can make good choices." Puck shivered at the thought. "Not on behalf of all the Burmecians."

Zidane shook his head. "There is no good or bad when it comes to choices. They aren't black and white – they're kinda more of a grey-green sludge. Like that soup we had the other day that I couldn't name the ingredients for, you know? Most options, you just gotta take 'em seriously, examine the consequences, and what else can you do? All we're doing here in Alexandria is making educated guesses."

Freya frowned. It wasn't exactly the most encouraging for Alexandria's future, but Puck perked up at the thought.

"Prince." Freya walked up to him and dropped to one knee. "I'm sure the Late King watches and waits for your choice. No matter what you choose, I believe he would be proud of you."

On level with her, Puck stared back, eyes searching hers. Despite his youth, she saw a hidden wit and wisdom in there. A well that could be tapped with the right influence.

_Perhaps your kingdom isn't lost after all._

"Okay." He glanced back at Zidane. "I will return to Burmecia and speak with my father's advisors and I'll spend the next few years learning. If I still don't like where things are going in a couple of years, I give the crown to my favorite advisor. Fair?"

Freya nodded and stood. "A wise decision. I will escort you home."

Puck nodded and took her hand. Freya allowed a small smile before turning to Zidane. "Would you handle Vanille for me? Blank sent her a particularly nasty letter on the response from the court and I would have you answer to it for me."

"But-"

"Vanille is in a rather unhinged state of mind." Freya glanced toward where the inn laid. "I worry for her and the man chasing after."

"There's a guy after her?"

"I understand not what's at stake." Freya shook her head. "But it is not my place to determine the process of these matters. My place is in Burmecia and our future there awaits."

"You got it." Zidane slapped his hands on his waist. "I'll make quick work of this stalker, whoever he is."

"I trust you to it." Freya ducked her head in a nod of thanks and looked toward the horizon. Zidane strolled past her and waved a hand.

"Catch you later, Freya!"

Puck looked up at her. "Let's go."

"Let's." Freya straightened her back and allowed Puck to take the lead. Together they made for home.


	7. Chapter 7

Vanille sat on her bed, staring at the broken pieces of glass on the floor. The scattered images she'd painted over so many weeks, cut into fractions of what they once were.

Her world was gone – she knew that now. But what about everyone else? Were they here, on Gaia? Or could they be somewhere else? She remembered travelling and laughing with the others. They traveled to that new world, the one without fal'Cie. One without the God of Light.

"This isn't fair," muttered Shinra, tied up as he was on the other side of the room. Vanille could swear his hair grew a couple of inches since she last saw him – it reached his shoulders now.

Trey shook his head. "If you cannot control yourself, then you must be controlled."

"Cut the crap with your ultimatums!" Shinra struggled against his bonds. "You guys took everything from me!"

Vanille shivered at the memory of cold running down her spine and confusion clouding her mind. She remembered a vast darkness that reached out for her, uninhabited by even the faintest light. And then…

" _Credrayt_! I'll have you in  _pieces_  when we're done!"

Trey snapped his head Shinra's way. "Such appalling language, and yet you hold no power anymore with which to threaten – you should watch who you target with your animosities."

"And you should stop pretending your speeches will earn you any friends! You have, what, maybe one? At most?"

"Juvenile behavior will earn you nothing. It is merely the sign of a weak mind trying to apply itself forcefully."

"Oh, kinda like your  _mom_?"

Trey paused. "My mother's business is none of yours. Why can't you act a little more sensibly?"

"Only if you untie me! I'm just a kid, you know! This is really over the top!"

Vanille squinted her eyes shut and covered her ears. She thought of the images of herself that plagued her trip, the voice that sounded like hers but the reasoning belonged to someone else. Something  _other_.

A knock came at the door and Trey called, "Who would enter?"

"Only the most important man in Gaia!" came Zidane's voice.

Vanille stood to open it, but Trey moved faster. Past the door stood Zidane with crossed arms and a frown. "Where's Vani-? Geez, what happened to this place?"

She came over and Zidane cast Trey an aghast look. "You're the guy that's been harassing her?"

"No, I-"

Zidane threw a punch and caught Trey in the cheek.

"Wait!" Vanille shoved her way between them. "He's not what you think!"

"But Freya said-"

Vanille scrambled for a response. "She misunderstood!"

"Damn." Trey wiped blood from his nose. "That hurt."

Vanille cast him a look. "I thought you were a god?"

"Not yet." Trey groaned and took a towel from the wash basin to apply to his face. "I can't stay dead, but I'm not… well, immortal, yet."

"Sounds like a load of crap to me!" Zidane took a step forward and Vanille repositioned herself to stay in his way. "What lies are you selling her, huh? Vanille, you realize his goal probably isn't what you think!"

Bit her lip. "I don't think that's quite how this works."

"It is!" Shinra called from the back. "Look what he did to me!"

Zidane froze. "Why is there a tied-up kid in here?"

"That's what I'm wondering!" Shinra cast Trey a look. "See? This isn't cool."

"Stop talking." Trey wiped the rest of the blood from his face and a  _crunch_ sounded. He touched his nose. "Ah. Much better. Now, as I was saying-"

"I don't belong on Gaia," Vanille blurted. "That's the short of it. Could you have a seat?"

Zidane's brow furrowed. "I don't get it."

Vanille gestured. "I'll explain."

"Fine." He did as told. "Kinda miss sitting on the ground like this. There are too many chairs in the castle."

"What?"

"Nothing." Zidane looked at Trey. "You told her she was an alien?"

"Not quite." Trey leaned against the counter. "The exact nature of her advent is a little more complicated than that. She  _was_ born on Gaia IX-"

"Nine?"

"-But she doesn't belong here." Trey shook his head. "She originally comes from a planet known as Gran Pulse, but its fate has been long since decided. Were a space farer to go looking, they would find only dust and debris lost to the expanse. One of many, she has been redirected from her course of direction to find a temporary home instead of the cold emptiness of the void. My job in coming here is to remedy such and-"

"I caused the earthquake." Vanille watched Zidane's expression. "And I'll cause more if I stay."

His eyebrows raised and he squeezed his lips together. "Oh."

Vanille brushed her hand through conjured, imaginary grass and closed her eyes for the motion. The dew itself seemed to smell just a little different from what it was back home, on Gran Pulse. Perhaps because of the background scent of wood?

"You see that I don't belong here." She shivered in the ghost of an early morning breeze. "And I never have."

"That's debatable." Vanille opened her eyes to see Zidane kneeling beside her, eyes intent on the ground. "I mean, out here? Locked away in some inn in Alexandria? Maybe not."

"That's not what I meant." She sat back and rubbed her arms. "Trey is right."

"You realize I didn't start here, either." He looked up at her and she missed his trademark grin. "I mean, I'm from Terra, you know? A whole other planet. Same place as Mikoto and the rest. Same place as Kuja. Does that mean I don't belong here?"

"But you haven't hurt anyone-"

Zidane laughed, loud and clear, and threw his legs out in front of him. Leaned back on his hands. "I mean, do you have  _any_ idea what my purpose was in coming to Gaia?"

"Not this again." Trey touched a hand to his temple.

"I was supposed to kill people." Zidane waved a hand about them. "A  _lot_ of people. Garland wanted me to be his Angel of Death or some other nonsense. If it wasn't for the people around me, I would have done at least as much damage as Kuja!"

"On a technicality," Trey muttered. "But fate was designed such that-"

"Yeah,  _screw_  fate!" Zidane jumped to his feet. "Lindblum or Alexandria, East Continent or West Continent, Gaia or Terra,  _none_  of that matters! It's about the people, the friends you make! Your family. Dagger, Tantalus, and everyone… It's about who matters to you. If it wasn't for my friends, neither myself or a lot of people on this planet would still be here!"

"He's got a point," muttered Shinra.

Zidane turned to Vanille. " _You_  get to choose what – and who – matters to you. If you decide on something, stick to it. Brainstorm, Vanille. What matters to you? Where do you feel like you belong?"

"Where?" She closed her eyes and tried to remember her best moments. She remembered peace before becoming a l'Cie, but that was long gone. There was nothing there she would ever have again. Except…

An image came to mind. A memory of Gran Pulse after it emptied of human life. She remembered dozing in the shade, surrounded by friends. Fang, Sazh, and the others. She remembered the quiet chirping of Chocolina and her tiny body waddling along the ground. She remembered the whispering trees and the breeze on her skin. She remembered a sense of fear, but she didn't care so long as she kept close to her traveling companions.

"I have friends," Vanille said slowly, "from the place I came from. I don't know where they are, but I want to find them."

"There you go!" Zidane clenched a fist. "Make that your goal. Fight for it, and don't give in 'til you get it, okay? This isn't one of those times you can take no for an answer."

_I have people I can count on._

There was no vision this time. No hallucination to remind her she might just be crazy. Just a pure memory, one of a girl far braver than Vanille had ever been.

"I'll make sure they know to avoid you."

Zidane finally brought his smile back. "Any pretty ones?"

"Yes." Vanille couldn't help a smile back. "They all are. But one of them is engaged and the other two are… difficult to get close to."

"We haven't retrieved Fang, yet," Trey said, "but Snow's back and they just retrieved Lightning not so long ago. My friend is talking to Sazh on his world as well. They're displaying much different symptoms in their memory and recollections, so I wouldn't expect-"

"Snow and lightning?" Zidane curled his lip as if tasting something unpleasant. "What is this, a weather report?"

"I know Snow," muttered Shinra. "Not that any of you care."

"The point is – there are some already waiting for you."

Vanille nodded. "Of course."

"If you've made up your mind, that's fine, but I'd kinda like to know who this guy is." Zidane pointed at Trey. "I don't like him."

"He's a…" Vanille frowned. "I don't know what exactly he is."

"An emissary to the goddess Mwynn." Trey pulled a blood-red jewel out of his pocket and it lit up in his hands. "One destined to overtake her power and inherit the responsibilities meant for management of the known universe. Together with my eleven brothers and sisters-"

Zidane whistled. "Big family."

Vanille stood. "I trust you. Where will you take me?"

"To Valhalla." Trey pocketed the jewel again. "But I'll have you forewarned, you may not return to this world for an extended period of time, assuming you return at all."

"Oh." Vanille swallowed. "I suppose I expected that, but…"

Zidane took her hand. "You'd better make time to visit anyway."

She gave him a smile. "Of course, I will. I'll miss all you guys – tell Garnet that she's a lucky woman."

Zidane scratched at his head with one hand. "I doubt the message carries the same meaning if I say it."

"Then I'll find time to give it, myself." Vanille glanced around the room. She thought that maybe she should pack up what remained of her panes, but she also wondered if she would need them anymore. "Anything I should take with me?"

Trey shook his head. "Valhalla holds everything you need. Its mysteries expand beyond even my understanding, but its deposits of supplies and knowledge are quite incredible."

"Well, good luck." Zidane slapped her on the shoulder. "Hope you find what you're looking for and that we don't find you dead in a ditch somewhere."

Trey took a step towards the door.

"Time to go, then." Vanille left her bag and walked over to Trey. He nodded, and all three of them left the room.

"Wait!" came Shinra's cry. "Are you really just going to abandon me here?"

Trey came up short and groaned. "Alas. I shouldn't leave a child to starve." He turned around again and Zidane and Vanille descended the stairs alone.

"I'll clear your check for you," Zidane said as they entered the bottom floor. He wandered over to the counter. Vanille kept close.

"Thanks." She threw her arms around him. He chuckled and patted her on the back.

"I'll handle Blank and the rest. I know Alexandria owes Lindblum and we'll make it right, so don't worry about that, okay? Go find those people that matter to you."

She let go. "And you'll propose, won't you? I imagine Garnet's getting impatient."

He froze, cheeks flushing. "Right, uh, yeah." Zidane scratched at the back of his head. "Yeah. I'll, um, talk to her about it." He turned serious. "But don't forget us, alright? I bet Tantalus will welcome you back, whenever you want."

She nodded and turned to leave. "Promise."

Trey and Shinra finally joined them and Vanille left with the two, allowing one final wave to Zidane. Outside, the sun shone bright despite a light and drizzling, summer rain. Trey explained that the gate was near Burmecia and they headed out for the airport.

Shinra had to almost run to keep up, and his hands were still bound. "I hope you're not taking me to this afterlife place."

"We're returning you to your home on Spira." Trey didn't look at the kid. "Those who would care for you are worried."

"If you care so much, why do you treat me like a hostage?"

"Because otherwise you would run off again and get yourself killed."

"Aren't the flying people going to question it?"

"They might, but that's none of my concern."

"Here." Vanille hung back to keep in pace with Shinra. "I'll untie you – just stay close to me, alright?"

"Fine."

* * *

"Since you have accepted, you'll need to go through the process," Trey said, staring down at a book. Now that the visions were a little more under control, Vanille could see what looked like cracks in his image. He pretended to be stiff and stoic like some other people Vanille could name, but at least part of it had to be an act. She saw uncertainty behind his façade.

"Could you explain it one more time, please?" She took a seat at the bar of the airship, where she had come to join him after a few minutes of standing alone, watching takeoff. Shinra sat with them as well, nursing a glass of dark juice.

She had sent her goodbyes to Tantalus while above as well, having found a moogle happy to help. She couldn't be sure if she would ever see them again. That was probably for the best, since the letter would be a confusing one, at least when paired with the one she had sent when she thought she was going to go live as a hermit out in the country somewhere.

They were good friends and all, but they weren't… family.

"Mwynn requires a vessel to reside within. She will not take control of you, rather be a voice in your mind, and communicate through you." The ship's bar was fairly empty. Only a couple other people sat within thanks to the early hour.

"Sounds sketchy." Vanille glanced at the bottles behind the counter. She didn't recognize half of them, but if this was her last chance to try them, she wanted to take advantage. "Why can't she talk to you?"

"My peers and I are somewhat incompatible." Trey tapped the wood, frowning at the book. "For a variety of reasons."

Vanille frowned. "Have you eaten?"

Shinra perked up. " _I_  haven't."

"I do not have the same requisites for my body that you do." Trey shook his head. "It would be a waste of your resources."

"So… no?" She grinned and waved for the bartender. "I'd like three pickles, please! Separate cups! And can I get mine with some of that white alcohol?"

Trey sighed, set the book down, and turned to face her. "It is the opinion of my peer that I should apologize," he said, leaning slightly against the bar. "I was… somewhat distracted. There's quite a bit to learn here."

Shinra looked up at him. "Shouldn't that be directed at me?"

"… It should." Trey scowled and looked away. "I got hasty."

"The hell you did." Shinra took a swig of his juice. "But I forgive you anyway."

Trey had told her about his line of communication to some friends of his, but she didn't understand it. Especially not with his… confusingly longwinded explanation. "You'll have to come back someday, then." Vanille handed over a few coins as the bartender placed the two glasses in front of her. She smiled, nodded in thanks, and passed one to Trey and one to Shinra.

Trey stared at his like it was poisonous. "Do you mean to imply that you accept our offer?"

"Yes." Vanille set her own pickle cup in one of the semi deep indents in the bar. With the turbulence of the air, there had to be something to stabilize objects like that. "I feel a little silly. I don't know you and just about anyone would have good reason to call you insane. Claiming you're from another world, and all. But…" She looked up at him and swallowed a lump in her throat. "It would be worth it to find my friends."

He held his pickle her way. "I will reiterate that I have no need of food or sustenance. Perhaps you should eat it before we abscond?"

"Do you not want it? I'm full, but I could eat it later, if you want."

Trey looked at it for another moment, stabbed it, and took a bite.

"So you  _can_ eat."

He finished chewing and swallowed before responding. "I can. It's simply that, for quite a while now, I've had no need."

"Can you taste it?" Vanille asked. "Was it good? How long has it been since you've eaten anything?"

He paused. "We are capable of taste. I found it to be relatively enjoyable, in that regard. I do not recall when I last consumed anything. In your time, I would, perhaps, assume either weeks or months." Trey adopted a thoughtful look as he bit down on the rest of the pickle. "Not since Eight found Snow at least, though time gets unreliable across this much space."

"SHINRA!" An inhuman shriek pierced the air and Vanille tapped at her head to get the ringing out.

A blonde girl barreled past them and slammed into Shinra. His head narrowly missed his glass and instead slammed into the bar surface.

"Shinra, where've you  _been_? Your hair's out of control!"

Vanille took a moment to recover from her shock and take in the sight of the girl that whipped Shinra around to face her. The girl wore restrictive belts and a tough vest and piled her hair on her head with a haphazard cloth to hold it out of the way.

"I haven't missed  _your_  ugly face," Shinra muttered. He flushed at her attention, though he didn't fight it.

The girl pulled out scissors. "Paine! Paine, get in here! We found our lost party member!"

Another girl, this one with steel-grey hair and covered in black leather, joined with a "humph" sound and, "I was wondering how long it would take."

Vanille didn't miss the tiny, branching scars on the dark-clad girl that looked identical to Shinra's.

The blonde got to chopping off Shinra's hair on the spot. "We've been separated for only a few weeks, and you've gained five inches!" She groaned. "Why can't you take care of this like I told you to?"

"I was kind of busy." Shinra gave Vanille a meaningful look. "With them."

The girl looked up in the middle of her cutting and blinked at Vanille. "Oh."

"Oi." Paine kicked at the hair that started to carpet the wood below them. "You'll sweep this up, won't you?"

"Of course!" The blonde girl shot her friend a defensive look and returned to snipping. Shinra grumbled something under his breath. "When haven't I?"

Paine shrugged.

"Right." The girl finished and plopped down in the seat next to Vanille. She had bright green eyes with odd swirls in them, just like Shinra's, only a touch dimmer. "Did you say 'Snow?'"

Vanille leaned away from the sudden intrusion and Trey jumped to his feet. Shinra shook his head and got to cleaning up the mess that Rikku left behind.

Paine gave an exasperated sigh. "Try to keep yourself in check, Rikku."

Rikku directed her gaze to Trey. "You're a cosmic traveler for sure. I think I saw a friend of yours. He acted kinda like you and it doesn't fit in any better here than it does back home, you know."

"Have you now?" Trey spoke quietly, and his posture was rigid. "You're a traveler, yourself?"

"You betcha!" The girl grinned. "So, are you a number too? Like the other guy? I'll guess that you're more like a 'Five.'"

"It's Trey. And you're a Spiran."

"Al Bhed. But same difference, I suppose." The girl waved a hand and turned back to Vanille. "My name's Rikku. Nice to meet you!" She slapped Vanille's shoulder. "Is anyone here actually from this world?"

Trey shook his head.

"Great! Listen, miss pink hair." Rikku adopted a serious look again and gave Trey a dark glance. "If you're gonna go travelling, be careful. The universe isn't the safest place."

Trey sighed. "Believe me - we're quite aware."

"They're going after Mwynn," Shinra said. "We should follow them."

"Did you not want to avoid Valhalla?" asked Trey with an odd look Shinra's way. "Never mind – I can't allow you to go galivanting about like pups outside their home."

"Newsflash!" Rikku spun in her seat to face Trey head-on. "We're not going to be bossed around by the likes of you!"

"I would not 'boss around,' as you put it, I would exert the depths of my  _knowledge_  and  _expertise_. If you would be so insolent as to dismiss my-"

"I would!" Rikku jumped to her feet. "I'm the most insolent person you'll find!"

"How quaint, for your ego to be so overdeveloped." Trey waved a hand. "I should have expected such from your world."

"Oh, you son of a–"

"Wait!" Vanille placed herself between them. "Do I have to do this  _every_  time?"

Rikku snarled. "I don't like this guy."

"The feeling is reciprocated."

"Your  _mom_ is reciprocated!"

"Guys!" Vanille waved her hands to remind them she was there. "I know you two don't like each other, but we're in this together, aren't we?"

"Maybe." Rikku folded her arms and took a step back. Trey reluctantly followed suit.

"You know someone like Trey?" Vanille asked. "On your world?"

"Yeah." Rikku plopped down in her seat again. "Ran off with a guy that apparently came from another world but grew up on mine. You know what that's like. You said his name a minute ago, too. Snow, right?"

"Yes!" Vanille bounced in place. "Snow Villiers!"

"I didn't know about his title." Rikku shook her head. "But he was pretty cool. Tidus knew him better than I did."

"We should go." Paine took up Shinra's arm and dragged him toward the door. "Rikku."

"Yeah, yeah." Rikku jumped to her feet again and gave Vanille a half-hearted wave. "See you again, maybe. Yo, Shinra, what happened to your eyes? Didn't I tell you about the whole sleeping thing?"

"You did, but I tuned you out for most of it."

Vanille watched them go and frowned. "I wonder what they're up to."

Trey shook his head. "They don't understand the powers in play. You'll find many like them, travelling the cosmos. They have various goals and thus I could not say what it is that they're looking for."

Vanille nodded slowly before she brought herself back to the present. "So, we're getting on a connecting flight in Lindblum, right? To Burmecia?"

"Correct. The gate is near the city."

A gate. Vanille hadn't really seen or used them, but she did remember them through the haze of a crystal dream. Serah and Noel danced in and out of them and for a split second, she could swear she saw the two phase through reality and out again.

"Excuse me." Vanille stood and left to find a quiet place on the ship. Trey let her go without a word.

There were no cabins, so she took to the deck and stood at the mostly-abandoned railing. Wind tossed her hair and whipped at her skirts and she found why most preferred to remain below decks. Over the rails, she made out the distant land below her, dotted with farmland and uninhabited wilderness broken only by the winding trading routes.

"You've been with me this whole time, right?" she asked no one.

As if summoned, her copy appeared in a quiet burst of light. "Of course."

Vanille licked dry lips and looked down. "You're Mwynn?"

"Yes." The copy leaned against the railing. "Or, what remains of her."

"You can bring my friends together again?"

"Not quite. But I guide Trey and his friends to do it in my place. My power is limited to vague influence now."

"Then… why me? Why should… why do the gods insist in disposable servants?"

"Not disposable." The copy turned to face her head-on. "My son has become twisted with time and power and he doesn't value that which he doesn't see. Truly, his children could see souls, but those of us more separated are blind."

"Yet you would fuse with mine?"

"I would." The copy took her hand. "Please – it is the only way. I won't last any longer if I don't bind myself and without me, then Zero will hold no power over Bhunivelze's encroaching corruption. His order and light are no longer the order and light that this universe needs, yet that is the end to which He was formed. It is my own fault and I would mend it for the sake of your existence."

Vanille struggled to breathe. "Will I feel the dead again?"

"No." Her copy straightened her back and lifted her chin. "This is a different sort of binding. You and I will become as one and our thoughts will merge until my presence fades completely and my power is fully allotted to my successors."

"Us?"

"Zero." Mwynn dropped her hand and looked toward the horizon. "To you and yours instead will be granted Bhunivelze's strayed power. You will have eternity to learn the ways of creation and to that end a once-mortal soul will be better attuned to the welfare of the cosmos. You will succeed Bhunivelze and consume His life."

Vanille's blood went cold. "You would have us take your place?"

"I would." Mwynn looked her in the eyes again and for a moment, Vanille saw eternity in those depths. "A pantheon formed of those closest-acquainted with the salvation of worlds and self-sacrifice is what all need at this time. But worry not. It will all be explained in time."

As she spoke, the copy's features fluctuated to show hints of a pale-faced and ghostly figure.

Vanille's mind swam with the words, yet she forced the words out all the same.

"I accept."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An~d there's Vanille. Stay tuned for the next bridge coming Monday, and then the next story starts Friday!


End file.
